Shattered Pieces
by Lunar x princess
Summary: One happy couple with 2 kids. Yet fate was so cruel to separate them. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of Hyuuga Corp. while Mikan Sakura is poor with a tragic background. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi. She has to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness. Will fate let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?
1. Prologue

** Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. TT_TT

* * *

Prologue

The thunderous lightning flash furiously through the big, dark clouds, burning a tree nearby. The heavy rains pour lividly down like all the sins of humanity. Each big, salty rain drops represent all the sorrows and cries of sinful humans. The strong, icy, cold wind blasted through the dark world. The petrifying thunder roar every 10 seconds before the flashing lightning. The roar of thunders were mixed with the cries of mercy and pity.

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" cried a brunette as the lightning flash. She didn't care if she's drenching wet or that she was suppose to be in bed. She don't care if her body is weak. She doesn't. All she care about now was a certain man, her lover. Few hours ago, she just gave birth to a sweet, healthy little baby girl. Just few minutes ago, they were happily singing a lullaby to the new born girl. They were happy until around 10 men with black suit barged in and dragged her lover away. She knew what's going on. They were here to take their young master home. The brunette ran out their house with her two years old son, leaving her new born baby to the nanny. The weak brunette tripped at the entrance and fell to the hard, wet ground. The heavy rain pour down her chestnut hair and she was there just in time to see her lover, shouting and fighting back. But it was no use, they were terribly strong. The brunette was too weak to stand so she dragged herself and reach out to grab the sleeve of one of the men.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" the brunette cried, but the man just shoved her off. Her two years old son tried to run toward his dad, but was held back by another man. His dark crimson eyes burn furious with tears falling down as he struggle to get out of the man's grip.

"LET ME GO BASTARDS!" the raven haired-man shouted as he struggle and tried to fight those men. He extended his hand and grabbed his pale, crying brunette, who was on the ground, begging God to stop this forced separation. The thunder roared like disapproval from God. For the first time in his 25 years of life, salty tears steam down his crimson eyes as he watch his brunette trying to pull him apart from the strong grips of the black suited men.

"Young master, we had taken the order from Master himself to bring you home, either by will or by force." one of the men said. The raven haired-man glared at him. He knew that his father wouldn't accept his brunette. In fact, his father already arranged his marriage partner when he was only twelve. He was angry, he was angry that he even locked himself in his room for nearly a month. When he was 20, he went to college out and far from his hometown. He met this sweet, innocent brunette and fall in love with her. He knew that this brunette is poor and her family background was very tragic. Her father was murdered when she was only 2 and her mother died from illness when she was only 15. He knew that his selfish father wouldn't accept this poor girl into his wealthy family.

"I DON'T CARE, GO HOME AND TELL MY FATHER THAT I'LL NEVER MARRY HER?!" shouted the raven-haired man. He tighten his grip on his lover. He could heard her cries and his son's cries. Suddenly, the black suited men start dragging him away forcefully as his grip start to loose.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the brunette cried. The lightning flash again and the thunder roar.

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU! PITY US! PITY MY CHILDREN! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" cried the brunette, her hazel eyes were very blurry now and she could felt her grip getting loose as her breathing start to slow down. She's scare. She feared that she'll never see him again if they separate. Her weak body isn't helping her either. She could only plead and cry helplessly.

"Papa, papa! I want my papa!" the 2 years old boy cried. The men start dragging him off with more force. His hand were loose from his beloved's and tears were roaming down furiously from his wide, dark crimson eyes. The thunder roar again, mix with the screams and cries.

"NATSUME!" the brunette screamed on top of her lungs before losing her conscious. The men tied him and push the young master inside the long, shiny limousine.

"MIKAN!" shouted the man as he eyed his beloved, who was unconscious, laying on the ground. The limousine drive away as the figure of his shattered family faded with the boom of the hideous thunder. _Polka, I promise that someday, I'll come back to get you and our children. _

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion: Tokyo**

Thud.

The raven haired-man, all tied up, kneed in front of a 46 years old woman with the same raven hair and same dark crimson eyes in his family's living room. It's been 5 years ever since he left for college. His lifeless eyes roamed around and set on a worried woman. His mother.

"Natsume! Oh my god! Why did they tie you up? Oh my poor child." the woman, Kaoru Hyuuga, said with her usual worried tune and quickly untie her only son. Natsume was numb. Numb from all the pain. His mother caress his tear stained face and uses a red handkerchief to wipe the tears off. Suddenly, a girl around the age of 23, came rushing in the living room. She has a beautiful strawberry-blonde hair that flow down her waist with big golden eyes. Her wavy diamond-blue dress hugged her body, showing off all her curves in the right place. She looks sexy...and slutty. The young master's eyes darken at the sight of her.

His fiancee, Luna Koizumi.

"Mother! I heard that Natsume-kun came home! Is he okay?" the girl stated, with a tune of worry. Out of all the girls in Japan, why does his father has to choose Luna Koizumi? Because her family ranked the second riches in Japan. Hyuuga family ranked the first. Natsume glared at Luna. Luna went up and hug her fiance.

"Natsume-kun!" Luna cried and start hugging him while Mr. Hyuuga walk in the room with his stoic face. The young master quickly shoved the girl off and face his father.

"Father, I know that you're angry at me. But please let me go, I need to go back to Mikan. Her body is weak and she just gave birth to our daughter. I still have a two years old son. I have a family to raise. Please father. I'm begging you." Natsume plead. His father, Ioran Hyuuga, stood in front of his son. He was angry. He just received the news about his son and this poor girl's relationship. To add that this girl is nothing but a orphan. The news of their relationships were expose everywhere in Tokyo and everyone talks about this matter like a joke over tea. News reporters even came to the mansion demanding for answers. How could his son embarrass his family? How could he have a relationship with another woman when he already have a fiancee? He immediately send dozens of men who were trained very well to get his son back no matter what. He can't let this go on. He knew he shouldn't let his son go to a college out of Tokyo. And yet his son even hide the fact that he's having a secret relationship. He can't let a street beggar to be part of the famous Hyuuga family. This girl already causes enough racket to the Hyuuga family.

"Natsume, you already embarrassed this family very much. You have a fiancee. A fiancee! Yet, you still ran off and have children with another woman! And that woman is nothing but a street beggar! How could you embarrass your family like that! Look at your fiancee, beautiful and rich. I bet that woman of yours is nothing but a hideous monster! A slut!" shouted Ioran. Natsume's eyes were burning with fire. He was beyond furious.

"Don't you talk about Mikan like that! She is not a slut nor a street beggar! She may be poor, clumsy, and an idiot, but she is different! She is the one who melted my heart! I don't care if I have a fiancee or what-so-ever, I only know that I love her! She is my only and true wife! Not that Koizumi!" shouted the raven-haired man.

**SLAP**

"You disgraceful son!" Ioran slapped his son so hard that the young master fell back. A small circular jade fell out of his pocket. A small sakura pedal was carved on the jade. This jade was a symbol of their love. A keepsake, a promise that they will be together forever. This jade was given by his beloved when she had their first child. But now, everything was broken. Their dream to be a simple family is broken. His family was broken. His brunette was his life.

"Natsume dear, why don't you just give up? I'm sure that she is just playing with your heart, a nothing but a gold-digger. Just forget her, we could pick up the children. Living a life with luxuries is everyone's dream." Kaoru said, trying to persuade her son to forget about his tangerine.

"You don't get it, Mother! She is my life! I can't live without her!" the young master shot back. His father is like a exploding volcano right now. He raises his right hand up as the young master wait for the impact on his face. Just when Mr. Hyuuga was about to slap his son, Luna stopped him.

"Father, please, don't hurt him anymore. I'm sure that Natsume-kun will listen to you. Just give him more time." Luna plead sweetly. The sweetness in her voice made the young master want to puke. And how dare she called his parents "mother" and "father" when they are not even married. Shameless woman.

"See how your fiancee plead for you? You better thank her. Lock him in his room until the wedding! Don't let him escape or else you will be question by me!" ordered the master as the butlers lead, more like force, him to his room and lock it. His heart was shattered. Shattered into pieces that are hard to be repaired. He hated his life. Forcing him to separate away from his beloved was like a torture. Thousands little needle stabbed his heart. It wouldn't let him die. it just let him feel the pain as if welcoming the young master to hell.

Can fate be any crueler than this?

~~~~~~~~~~Prologue ended~~~~~~~~

**Hello everyone! Nice to meet you again. he he. So how do you like this? Good? or Bad? Haha, this story idea just pop up when I wake up this morning and I felt the urge to write it down and share it with you. ^ ^**

**Review? Like? Follow? I'm be writing chapter 1 and it would be up in no time flat! **

**Please review! or else no chapter 1 (jk)**

**See ya ~Lunar x Princess (^.^) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. TT_TT

* * *

Chapter 1

**Kyoto: 7 years later... **

"Mama! Look at what I found!" shouted a 7 years old little girl with raven hair. Her bright crimson eyes shine brightly as she run to her mother. Her pink overall were dirty from all the dirt-diggings. Her raven hair were tied up in a stylish pigtails. Her mother was preparing lunch in their kitchen. Long wavy auburn hair were tie up in a messy bun, kissable rosy red lips, and big, round hazel eyes. The proud little girl show her mother her little "gift".

"Oh my, Nami, where did you get that?" the brunette said, in shocked and disbelief. The little girl look at her mother in confusion. Clenched in her small hands were a small bouquet of flowers: Pink Ranunculuses, pink lisianthuses, iberises, and orange poinsettias. She saw them inside a small garden when she was picking wild berries. She thought it was beautiful so she trespass the garden and start plucking the flowers without considering the consequences. The little girl thought this bouquet would be the perfect gift for her mom.

"While I was picking berries, I saw these pretty flowers so I think it will look good with Mama." the little girl proudly said. "What's wrong Mama?" The brunette put her knife down and look at her daughter. She knew and heard of these flowers before. These flowers belongs to the rich man named Rei Serio and known as Persona. He was the landowner here and recently just turned 38 and he still haven't marry yet. No one actually want to mess with him. There's this rumor stating that there was this boy, around the age of 13, made a prank by putting a rotten egg in one of Rei's favorite leather shoe. That boy was never heard of again after visiting the mysterious landowner and his family moved away to Okayama. Ever since then, no one dares to to get near him nor even dares to step into his territory. _"Oh dear, if Nami took Serio-san's flower, what'll happen to her? Kami-sama, please forgive Nami. She's just a small child, she don't understand. Please Kami-sama." _the worried mother thought. Suddenly. the wooden door of the kitchen bang open, reveal a handsome nine-years old boy with auburn hair and attractive crimson eyes.

"Mama, there's this man who's all dressed in black, wants to meet you." the boy said. _"All dress in black...could it be..? No. I cannot let him see Nami." _

"Natsuke, you stay inside with Nami. Remember, no matter what happens, don't go outside. Okay?" The brunette said and patted their heads before going out. A tall man with black hair was waiting outside. For some reasons, he smirked when he saw her.

"Hello, may I help you?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Are you Mikan Sakura? Mother of Nami Sakura and Natsuke Sakura?" the man asked. Mikan nodded. If you look closely, you could see the cold sweats forming.

"Hello, I'm Rei Serio. Apparently, that little girl of yours had trespass my territory and I believe, stole something that was mines. Am I correct? I have cameras everywhere." Rei said with his dangerous tune that made Mikan's spine shivered. In the corner of his eyes, he was a boy and a girl, with a worried expression, peeking out of the kitchen. Rei saw something and immediately froze. The boy glared at the stranger and quickly pull his sister inside. _"Was that crimson eyes they had? The only person or family I known of has these eyes were the Hyuuga family. Don't tell me this woman is the one he had his secret relationship with. Hn. This is getting interesting." _

"Serio-san, Nami didn't-I mean-yes she did, but she's just a little child. Please, forgive her. I'll pay back! I'll do anything!" Mikan plead. The fear that was once burned onto her fragile heart, start burning again. She can feel the twisted knot on her throat. She already lost one and she can't afford to loose another. Suddenly, her chest start throbbing painfully as if someone had ripped her heart out. _"No, please! Not right now!" _the brunette thought as she clenched into her apron for support. Just then, a chubby 10 years old boy came running in the house, munching on the chicken leg. He has green-perm hair with green eyes and his eyebrows were furrow into a evil expression. He stop when he saw an amuse and angry stranger and his aunt, plead while clenching the apron. Instead of helping his aunt, he just stood where he was, munching on the chicken leg and began to watch this so-called "interesting" scene.

"How would you pay? Those flowers are expensive!" Rei said, throwing his hands up like he's scolding some crazy mobs. He then point his long, pale finger at the roof of the wooden house. "You couldn't afford to fix your rooftop!"

"I'll do anything, okay? Just please, don't take Nami away." the brunette plead, through her gritted teeth.

"_Anything?" _Persona said, emphasizing the "anything".

"Yes, anything!" the brunette said again. Oh boy, so this is where Nami inherited the "never consider about the consequences" from.

"Alright, I'll give you three weeks to pay up. It's 450 yens altogether. Just three weeks and no more. I'll come back here to get the money. And, if you don't have the money by the next three weeks, then you'll have to marry me." Persona stated with a smirk. Mikan's eyes widen. The little boy's chicken dropped. Nami and Natsuke's legs were numbed. Before the brunette could even open her mouth to speak, Rei already walk out the door, smirking. The brunette drop to her knees and start coughing as she clench her fist to her chest.

"I'm sorry Mama! I don't know! I won't do it again! Don't marry him! Papa will be sad!" Nami cried as she ran over to hug her coughing mother. The permed-haired boy smirk. _"Mama will be very happy to hear this." _and with that. he ran to the fields. Natsuke only stood there. Inside, he was like a exploding volcano. What did he do to deserve this fate? His father left him. His mother is weak. His aunt-ugh-don't talk about it. She's like a living devil. His uncle couldn't do anything since he's afraid of his wife. Why does he have to live this cruel fate? He click his tongue while his eyes darken fiercely. He quickly snap out of his trace and ran over to help her sister. The brunette slowly got up and walk over the kitchen with her horrid, paled face.

_"Natsume, where are you? Why does God has to separate us? Is this our destiny? Natsume, I miss you so much." _

* * *

**Tokyo...**

SLAM

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?" a 32 years old raven haired-man shouted at a tall, dirty blonde haired-man, slamming his fist on his desk, causing paper works to fall. The lens on the blonde man's glasses almost crack due to the volume of his angry, frustrated boss. The raven haired-man sunk into his wheel-chair and start tugging on his hair. He's very frustrated right now. He then look at the dirty-blonde in front of him.

"Yuu, call the private detector, and tell them to help you find them. No matter what. If you find something related, immediately report back to me." the raven-haired man ordered. Yuu nodded and took out his cell and dial the private detector and quickly went out the office. The city light beamed in his big, messy office as the city cars drive loudly around. The sound of typing were heard throughout the company. Staffs running back and forth with stacks of papers, bumping into each other. Laughs and giggles were heard from young women, slacking off guards of their work. Something is missing. Yes, something is missing. The nice lunch of a darling wife and the tingling bells of his children's voice in his office.

_"7 years huh? 7 years and no trace of you. 7 years and no clues of your where-out. Where are you? How are you doing? Is our little children causing you any troubles? Hn. I believed that you're still wearing that childish underwear of yours. Do you miss me?" _the raven haired-man thought as he look out the large, glass window. His raven bang covered his dark, attractive crimson eyes and the sunlight shines on the small curved gold ring around his ring finger. His blood boils every time he glance at the ring.

"Yo, Natsume!" greeted a nice, warming voice. Natsume turn his head and saw a handsome blonde haired-man closing his office door. The manly rose aura surrounded the man as his crystal-like-eyes beam hello to the world.

"Sup, Ruka." Natsume greeted back. Ruka hand him a cup of coffee. The raven haired man nodded thankfully at him.

"How's your family? I heard that there's a big commotion about grandchildren in your house. Seems like you're having a problem." Ruka asked. Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend ever since their childhood. A warm welcoming gentle man, totally the opposite of Natsume. Many people wonder how did they even get along.

"Mother and Father wants grandchildren. Apparently, Koizumi agreed, too. And obviously, I refused. What surprises me more is that father had already sent out a group of people to find Nami and Natsuke. They said that they can't let Hyuuga bloods roaming in the "wilderness". Of course, they wanted a heir to the Hyuuga family." Natsume replied. He remembered Ioran's serious face, Kaoru clapping like a teenager, and Luna's twitched face. When he learned that his father was looking for his two children, he was actually surprise. He thought that his father finally accepted his Polka into his family. Until he heard that his family only wants Natsuke and not his polka and his daughter. He start sending his own private detector to track the down his shattered family.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Natsume asked. Ruka shook his head.

"Sorry, can't. A date with Hotaru." Ruka said and then growled. Ah. Hotaru Imai, as knowned as the blackmailer. Ruka and Hotaru. What an unexpected couple.

*RING RING RING*

The telephone rang and the raven haired-boy went back to his desk and answer the phone. Ruka creep out the office and wave a small good-bye to his buddy. The busy CEO quickly scribble on a sticky-note and typing furiously on his laptop. Even if he looks like he's concentrating on his work, his mind was wondering off somewhere else that couldn't erase the smiling face of a certain brunette.

_"Mikan, where are you? Just let me find you already."_

* * *

**Kyoto..**

"Oh my, the young princess is nothing but a little thief!" a evil laugh rung the four walls of the small house. A tall, skinny woman wearing a simple black pant and gray shirt with small flowers border around the sleeves, sat in the chair, laughing along with her son. Her short permed green hair looks like the snakes of Medusa's head while her sharp green eyes shines like a cat hunting for its prey. A tired-looking man with lustrous black hair and green eyes look hopelessly at his niece and nephew. His crazy wife, always so selfish and a mercenary. He ought to stood up for his sister, but in return, getting hours of lectures. He could only stare at his little sister, poor and helplessly. He dull and tired eyes look glance at his arrogant wife and his atrocious-minded son. Mikan and her children only stood in the corner while Nami whimpered and hid behind her brother.

"Sum-"

"That's Onee-sama to you, freeloader." hissed Sumire. Mikan had this sad, depressed expression on her face. Why? 7 years ago, when Natsume left her, she had no where to go. Both father and mother left this world. She could only go to her brother's house, seeking for comfort. But all she gets were horrible insults from her sister-in-law. Oh, how the brunette would love to give her a piece of her mind, but she couldn't. No one would know what the living devil might do to her weak self or to her fatherless children.

"Nee-sama, Nami didn't mean to take the flowers. She's still small, she doesn't understand the consequences." Mikan said. Sumire only folder her arms and click her tongue in annoyance. _"Doesn't understand anything, doesn't understand anything. That's all what that annoying, shameless woman say every time her little brats causes trouble." _Sumire thought. She then glare at the little raven haired-girl who wish she could bury herself in a hole and never come out.

"Still small huh? Doesn't understand huh? Why don't you educate your little princess some manners huh? You're always reluctant on teaching your little punks, so let me help you teach your little nuisance some lessons." and with that, Sumire quickly grab the little girl and slap her hard in the face while her long, sharp nails dig into Nami's soft fresh. Tears lighten in her big crimson eyes as her small, pump lips pry open and let out a sharp wail.

* * *

**Natsuke's POV **

The devil aunt drives towards Nami and slap her hard in the face. My eyes widen as I saw that red hand print on her soft, white face. Her devilish nails dig into Nami's delicate arms. Wails were heard throughout the house as that wicked witch continue her devilish tortures. How dare she hit my little sister! My blood boils every second as my little sister cry. The mini-devil was snickering at his mother's little dirty works. I was about to punch that guy's face when Mama lean over and stop the devil itself.

"Stop! Please! I beg you! Nami didn't mean to cause this trouble! Don't hit my poor child!" Mama cried, standing in front of Nami and hug her.

"Hn. What an annoying woman. If you mind, then pack your stuff and get out of my house. I won't stop you. Such a plain woman, no wonder the young master dumped you. Look at you, 31 years old and still wearing some childish Polka-dots underwear? You couldn't satisfy him. Poor you. Leaving your little prince and princess fatherless. If I were you, I would climb in the deep hole and never come out again. Useless woman!" insulted the devil. How dare she insulted my mother like blaspheming God! I couldn't hold in any longer. The anger within me exploded.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOM! WE'RE NOT FATHERLESS! WE DO HAVE A FATHER! HE WILL COME AND GET US!" shouted the enraged brunet. The fire that was burning in his throat finally exploded when Sumire insulted them just like the old phase: adding oil to the blazing fire. The tear-stained brunette turn her head and look at her angry son. She shook her head furiously at her son as if sending a message saying, don't-do-it-don't-anger-her. Sumire flash her vile eyes at the young brunet. Her husband glare at her.

"Sumire! Enough already. Cut your non-senses out already! Do you know that you're hurting my sister? And your own niece and nephew!" shouted her husband, standing up. Sumire look at him with anger boiling in her veins.

"So what if that's you sister?! Cut my non-senses? If it wasn't for your "beautiful dear" niece here, we will still have enough money to survive this winter! 450 yens, 450 yens, Saito, do you know how much this is? We barely even gets 10 yens for weekly wages! And that stupid landowner said three weeks! Why don't you just tell your little sister to marry that old man! Then we don't need to share our already limited food and money! This freeloader just bring two extra mouths to this house and fly around, causing troubles!" shouted Sumire. Nami whimpered while Mikan hung her head low, tears brimmed in her eyes. Natsuke gritted his teeth.

"I don't need your care nor your money! You don't have to take care of me! I don't care!" shouted the little boy. He grew tired of this everyday torture and insult. Natsuke ran out the house, not caring how late it is. This world is unfair. It's like a purgatory to him. What the hell did he do to deserve this cruel fate? Pretending not to hear his mother's shout and his sister's cry, he ran to a small pond. Saito glared at his wife.

"See what you did? Again with that stupid mouth of yours!" muttered the man as he ran out to find his nephew. Sumire ignore his comment and took her son's hand and walk to their room.

"Let's go, Daiki, ignore that little punk. He knows the way back. What an agitator." the permy-woman said as they walk pass the coughing brunette. Nami was crying and holding onto her mother, calling her. A strong pain contracted in the brunette's chest follow by a few strong coughs. Nami's crimson eyes widen when she saw a dark red fluid coming out of her mother's mouth.

"NATSUKE!" the brunette shout before collapsing.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Hello~ Like it? "Smash the "favorite" button if you like this!" Thank you everyone who had supported me and I hope you will continue to support this story in my future chapters. In case if anyone is wondering in the first chapter, yes, the father is Natsume. :3 Nami and Natsuke got their surname from their Mother because Natsume and her never got married...so..yeah..**

**Special Thanks to:**

**~TokyoGhoul. Totoro-thanks girl! **

**~PuppyLove21-I know I know. I love writing sad stories.**

**~sweethearlover12-Thanks!**

**~Fan girl-Thanks!**

**~AnimeMango-I know. I even cry myself when I wrote this and cry every time when I picture this scene in my head. **

**~CrazyCrimsonFlames-Thanks for your review!**

**~Eka19-yea the father is Natsume**

**~AiramEnayle-Your review really made my day! *I read yours multiple times* **

**~RockingAngels-Your review is so sweet :3 **

**~BlackMaskedBeauty-when are you gonna update "Royal Romance"? I'm dying to read the next chapter! Update soon! :3 Love your review!**

**~StarElsie-I know it's sad. I don't why, I just love writing sad stories. I guess happy endings don't really exist in ****reality. Thanks for your review!**

**~CrimsonPrincess14-If I were Mikan, I'll cry and said your sentence. ;) **

**~Sweety Girl-yea, the parents. I don't why I made the parents like Luna. I guess to go along with the story? **

**And all the guest users! :) I really ****appreciated your supports,**** guys! Favorite it. Follow it. Review it. See you in the next chapter!**

**Preview of Chapter 2: **

**~"Why isn't Papa coming to get us? Did he forget us?"**

**~"Mama, I think-no-Aunt Sumire doesn't like us..."**

**~"You have to work in the fields! We're not gonna pay your debts for you! Better yet, go marry him to save yourself a lot of hard-workings!"**

**~"Aunt Sumire, Mama have a weak body, she can't work in the fields..."**

**~"Koizumi, I told you that I'll never have a child with you!"**

**~"Is it because of that bitch?..." **

**Please review and have a good day everyone! *Quickly typing chapter 2* :)**

**~Lunar x princess **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**

**(review? pretty please with a cherry on the top!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. TT_TT

* * *

Chapter 2

The moon reflected the sun's light and shines brightly through the night sky. Each stars are like a little diamond, guiding each child to the right path. The wind howl through the tall weeds in the fields. The songs of the crickets fill through the silent night. The tall grass ruffled and out hop a lost white rabbit, looking for its home.

A small 9 years old boy ran pass the weeded field, ignore the noisy crickets, and into a small forest to a pond. His furious, glowing crimson eyes looks like the eyes of the vampire who's thirsty for blood. His small fist clenched tightly together as tears were seem in his piercing eyes. He found some pebbles near the water and pick them up, throwing each of them with lots of force.

"Stupid Aunt..." splash, goes one pebble.

"Stupid Daiki..." splash, goes another pebble.

"Stupid Papa..." splash, goes the third pebble.

"Stupid life..." splash, goes the fourth pebble.

The little boy throw the pebbles, letting all his angers out. He kept throwing the pebbles and mumbling until he was satisfied. He sat down on a rock, in front of the pond. The fireflies flew around the pond, shining their yellow-green lights. Somehow, this peaceful pond always calm the little boy's messed up heart. He sat quietly with his small palms on each side of his cheeks, listening to crickets and looking up at the beautiful view of the night sky.

FLASHBACK

_Mama was sweating and moaning in agony, clenching on the white bed sheet. A middle-aged woman came rushing in and push us out the room while yelling at the maids to get warm water and some towels. I know what's going on. Mama's giving birth. Since it's already late at night, Papa can't find any nearby open hospital so he contracted a midwife. I watch as the maids, rushing back and forth with clean warm waters and towels. I was both excited and afraid at the same time. Will Mama be okay? I look up and saw Papa's fierce red eyes beaming with worry and eyeing the said room. Painful cries and screams could be heard from the room and at the corner of my eyes, I could see the maids winced at each cry. This little scene went on for a long time that seems like forever until..._

_"Wahhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhh!" _

_A sharp, sweet cry from the new-born baby could be heard all over the neighborhood. The same woman came out, but with a soft, pink blanket cuddled in her arms. She smiled at Papa. _

_"C__ongratulations__, Hyuuga-san, it's a beautiful healthy little girl." said the woman. Papa took the baby wrapped in the pink blanket and smile at my new sister._

_The maids rush out with the bloody towel, drenched in the not-so-warm water. I eyes widen when I saw the bloody drenched blankets. Mama said that the red fluid is called "blood" when I had a painful paper cut. I quickly rush inside Mama and Papa's room and saw Mama sleeping on the bed. Her brown hair was messy due from all the sweats. My small hands clenched on her shirt and shook her gently with a worry tune._

_"Mama? Mama? Mama? Wake up, Mama!" I called out as I saw her big chocolate eyes slowly open. Her breathing was heavy as she gave me a small smile. I beam back at her. I was glad that Mama's alright. Papa came in with my new sister in his arms as he kiss Mama on the forehead. _

_"You did well, Polka." Papa said. Mama pouted like a 5 years old. Papa helped her sit up and she look the baby in her arms. I peer over and saw my new baby sister. She have raven hair like Papa and red crimson eyes like mine's__. Her features looks so much like Mama's. Her big round eyes, rosy chubby cheeks. and small pump lips. She was indeed beautiful._

_"Nami, say hello to your onii-chan." Mama said. Nami look at me with her big, round crimson eyes. Her small chubby fingers reach out for mines as she tightly grab my finger in her small hand. It was warm. She stare at me with that innocent eyes and then open her mouth and giggle. I smile at her. I wish we could stay forever like this. Mama, Papa, me, and baby Nami. Mama then start singing a very familiar song. Nami yawned loudly and then blink her eyes before going to sleep. Yes, the song "Twinkle, twinkle little star." Mama once told me that the stars are like guides who helps the lost ones. I never really understand what she's saying. Papa pat my head and squeezes Mama's weak paled hand. Just when he was about to take the sleeping Nami, dozens of black suited men came barging in, startling everyone. The men took a hold of Papa's arms and drag him outside. _

_Mama quickly give Nami to the nanny and rush outside, despite her body. I see the terror in her eyes and I could sense that something will happen to Papa. I run after her and saw Mama on the ground, begging to let Papa go. It was stormy that night. Papa was fighting back, shouting at the men. They were having some conversation that I couldn't understand until I saw Papa's grip on Mama's was loosing. Mama was one the ground, begging and crying so hard. I saw the men pulling Papa away from Mama until realization finally hit me. They going to take Papa away. _

_Tears fell down as I run towards them. A strong man held me back. I kick. I scream. I hit. I punch. I even bite, but it was no use. I could only watch as Mama beg the men and God. The tears roll down my eyes at the pitiful sight. I was a little surprised when I saw tears running down Papa's face or was it just the rain? I finally broke down when I saw the men, pushing Papa inside a shiny black car as Mama start losing her conscious, shouting each other's name. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsuke wept his tears away, furiously. This memory still haunted him. No one's willing to make friends with a fatherless child.

_"Where is Papa? It's been 7 years since he left us. Does he miss us? Or did he forget us and marry other woman and having children with her?" _The little boy quickly shook his head to shoo that thought away. No, his father can't marry other woman. He was sure that he heard his father said he will come back to get them. It was not his imagination, right? So there's no away his father would marry other woman, right? _Right. _

_"Wait, does he knows that Mama is sick?" _the brunet thought again with a frown on his handsome face.

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura-san, I'm afraid that you have bronchitis. I recommend you to go to the hospital or else it'll get worse." a doctor said. _

_"But I don't have the money to afford for my cure...and besides, who would take care after my children if I'm gone..." the brunette said, quietly. In the background, a little boy around the age of 6, was eavesdropping on them. _

_"But what happens if your children found out about your illness? It'll get serious and dangerous if you don't get the cure right away." the doctor said again. The brunette hesitated. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears already running down the brunet's face on its own. How could life be so cruel to his family. Out of everyone's, why his family? What had they do to God? The night sky is getting very dark by now. Natsuke wept his tears and start heading back home. He knows his way back because he always come to this pond to space out or to calm himself down.

Natsuke reach the small house and hid behind a tree when he saw his uncle out in the yard.

"Saito, come on, that little punk knows his way home. Just go to sleep." said the evil aunt as she drag her husband back to their room. When they are out of sight, the little boy crept to the small room where his sleeps. He found his mother and sister already asleep. He sat on the bed, his back is facing his sleeping mother.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do the reckless things earlier..." Natsuke said, gazing up the roof. Mikan woke up just in time to hear her son's apology.

"I'm really sorry. But I was mad. I was mad at Aunt Sumire. I don't understand what we did to her to make her hate us. Daiki and her kept calling me and Nami, fatherless children and other insults. And the worst of all, she kept saying that Papa dumped you because you're poor. She keep saying these mean insults every single day. I couldn't stand it. I'm sorry." Natsuke continued. Tears were falling from the brunette's eyes. The little girl besides her start to stir and open her eyes.

"Nii-chan? Mama?" Nami said, sitting up. Mikan quickly wept her tears and sit up, too, bringing her son to the bed. Hazel eyes look through the crimson ones. Just like her lover.

"Natsuke, it's okay. But next time, don't run away like that anymore, okay?" Mikan said. Natsuke nodded and slip inside the bed.

"Mama, I want to hear that Cinderella story, again." Nami said, with a pouted. Mikan laughed and pinch her soft cheeks.

"Once upon a time, there live a girl named Cinderella..."

_"Ne Natsume, our children are strong, right?" _

* * *

**Next Morning...**

"Mikan, you have to work in the fields to pay your debts." Sumire said as they eat their breakfast. As always, Nami, Mikan, and Natsuke got the least.

"But Aunt Sumire, Mama's body is weak to be working in the fields." Nami said. Sumire scoffed.

"So what? I used to be pregnant with Daiki and I still have to work in the harsh fields. I survived. If I can do it, then why can't your mother do it?" Sumire said.

"But I could sew clothes, why can't I just sew clothes and sell them?" Mikan asked. Sumire scoffed, again.

"Oh please, what century is this? No one would want a poor peasant's clothes. If money was that easy to earn, I wouldn't be working in the fields." Sumire said, rolling her green eyes. Mikan tried to tell her other ideas but was stopped by her sister-in-law.

"You have to work in the fields! We're not going to pay your debts! Better yet, why don't you just marry that stupid landowner to save your stupid body. I don't understand what he sees in you." said the green eyed monster. Natsuke was about to retort back, but was stop by his mother. Mikan was sad. She knew Sumire doesn't like her. So she can't just lay around, not doing any works.

"I'll work in the fields."

* * *

**Tokyo... **

"Natsume-kunnnnn~ Good Morning~" said a rather sweet voice that would make the raven haired-man puke. He want to wake up, receiving a smile and a kiss from his brunette, not a slut. Heck, he wishes to divorce her, but he knew that his parents will threw a big fit. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a short morning shower. He ran his fingers through his raven hair as the warm water pour down on him. He closes his eyes. His mind was filled with images of _her. _He couldn't forget it. Her smile, her touch, her hug, her loud screams of insults, and her kisses. He misses every single one of them. But God is just blind for not seeing this love. He quickly put on his suit and walk out the room, finding his wife on his bed, with wearing nothing, just a bathrobe. Ugh, not this, again.

"Natsume-kun~" the woman cooed out, seductively. Her long fingers trail down her beloved husband's neck. Natsume quickly slap her hand away and glared at her. The strawberry-blonde haired-woman look at her husband with lust. Yes, lust.

"But Natsume-kun, I just want to have your babies. Isn't it appropriate for the wife to bear their husband's child?" the woman whined. Natsume is going to puke any second. Someone please shut up this crazy woman.

"Koizumi, I told you that I'll never have a single child with you! Besides, I already have children." Natsume said as his crimson eyes darken every second. Luna's face twitch like a ball.

"Is it because of that woman? That bitch?" Luna screech. "God Natsume-kun, she's not even your wife, I'm your wife! I only want to bear your child! Is that hard?" Natsume glared at the fuming woman.

"She's not a bitch, you are." Natsume said as he walk out their bedroom and off to work. He already betrayed Mikan by marrying Luna, he can't bear to betray her more. Luna was furious. She threw her expensive perfume at the wall, crashing it to pieces.

_"Mikan Sakura, I'll never forgive you for stealing Natsume's heart! His heart was suppose to belong to me! I'll hunt you down, you and your children and rip you into pieces like how I've destroy your family."_

* * *

A sexy woman, wearing a shiny black dress that shows off her body as if luring perverted men, was drinking in a nightclub. Her mind was focusing on one thought: Why didn't her husband agreed to have babies with her? Oh, right. His stupid lover. Of course he would disagree because he's afraid that he'll betray his lover. Ugh. Talking about his lover. She slam the glass cup down on the counter and demanding the waiter another cup of beer. This is her 5th cup already and she knew that the Hyuugas would have a fit if they found her coming home all drunk. But she doesn't care anymore. A hot and sexy man made his way to the counter and sit next to the drunk woman, ordering a cup of whisky. When his amethyst eyes rest upon the sexy woman, he smirked.

"So why is a sexy, married woman doing in a club like this?"

The strawberry-blonde haired woman turn to face a very hot and sexy man. His orange silky hair sway at the breeze as his dark, attractive amethyst eyes bored holes into her. His lips were placed in a playful smirk. This time, it was her turn to smirk.

" A sexy, married woman who's husband refused to have babies with is now drinking furiously at a club like this." Luna answered, with a smirk. "So what's your name, babe?"

"Reo Mouri, just call me Reo." the handsome man said. "You have a very hot body, how could your husband refuse? Who is he?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." Reo flinched at this name. He knew this person very well, his sworn enemy ever since high school. This Hyuuga who had a secret relationship with a poor girl.

"Ah, so your the wife of that Natsume Hyuuga who's rumored to have a secret relationship with a poor girl." Reo said as Luna clicked her tongue. She doesn't want to hear about that woman right now. Damn that girl.

"You're so beautiful..."whispered Reo, seductively. Luna smiled.

"And you're so hot..."

Luna's vision started to blur. Thanks to the works of all the alcohols. Damn them. She felt very lightheaded. Her last vision before she collapses were a pair of amethyst concern eyes.

Wait, Concern?

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's very short, sorry but I'm sleepy hehe. *Yawned* Sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoys this chapter!**

**I hope you like, follow, or review. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**-PuppyLove21**

**-snowflakedrop**

**-IcecreamChocolate**

**-Lalala**

**-Eka19**

**-CoolTomboy**

**-AiramEnayle**

**-chikuura**

**-ana98 lopez**

**-TokyoGhoul. Totoro**

**-StarElsie**

**-ANG3LBLOOM **

**-CrazyCrimsonFlames**

**-BambiFor3v3r**

**-XxSakuraLoverxX**

**-Mikan Hyuuga**

**-Mina-chan**

**and all the guest users and all the readers who like and or follow this story. Please continue to review as I write Chapter 3. Thanks **

**XOXOX**

**~Lunar x princess **


	4. Chapter 3

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't own anything regarding Gakuen Alice. "smiles" (wahhhhhh)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast! We don't have all day long. You're not a princess, so stop pretending to eat like a proper young maiden. You should know that you are nothing but a ugly fat pig! Stop playing your stupid games now, I'm not going to play it with you! Hurry up! Or else we won't get any money today!" barked a woman with green permed hair. It was early in the morning and this little poor family couldn't even have a nice, peaceful breakfast. The brunette twitched.

"Permy! Stop criticizing people when you don't even know anything about them! I may not be a princess, but I'm still a girl. I'd been raised up in a mannered family even if my parents aren't there to teach me! Why can't you just care more about your family and those who needed help and not open your mouth, close your mouth, money this and money that! Please! Can't we just have a peaceful breakfast like what normal family had?" The brunette said, putting her half wheat bread down. Nami was drinking her small glass of milk while eyeing her cousin, who was munching on a nice big piece of cheesecake. Natsuke didn't make a sound as he nibble on the plain bread. His crimson eyes narrow at the smirks of his cousin. Nami's small hand tug her mother's shirt and whimper in hunger. They couldn't help it, right? Since their aunt is so selfish that she never give her niece, nephew, or sister a proper meal.

Mikan gave the rest of her bread to her poor hungry daughter, which Nami gain a glare of disapproval from her brother.

"Oh so now you know how to talk back huh? Don't forget where you're living. I could kick you out whenever I like. As the matter of fact, you and your little brats are no longer freeloaders. From now on, I expect you to pay me 100 yens for each month you live here, you got that?" shouted Sumire. This statement causes Saito to raise his eyebrows at his insane wife.

"What the fuck did you just said, Sumire? You expect my sister to paid you 100 yens every month? Are you crazy? Did you forget that she still have a 450 yens of debt to pay off? She is my own sister! My only blooded sister in this world! My house is her house! You can't make her pay. You're out of your mind!" shouted the brunette's brother. _"Why did I have to marry this crazy woman in the first place? How could that sweet permy girl turned out to be like this?" _he thought. His black orbs burn furiously. He glare at the his wife and went in to the kitchen. He came out with three small piece of delicious cheesecakes and gave them to his poor sister and her family.

"Why the fuck did you gave them our precious cheesecakes? You know that the landlord only gave me a small box for all the hard works! You know that we only get 1 small box a year! And now you wasted them on these freeloaders! What will Daiki eat for this afternoon snack huh?"

Daiki start crying and pounding his fists on the wooden table. He eyed the cheesecake that Nami was holding and her large crimson eyes reflected fear. He quickly reach his hand out and tried to snatch it away, but his father was more faster than he was. He slap his son's hand away and gave him a better-behave look which cause Daiki to burst in tears again.

"Daiki can eat the wheat breads we had leftover! My sister, niece, and nephew had been eating those wheat breads for the past 7 years! Why can't they have a nice breakfast? Are you really that evil? Do you even have a heart? Can't you see how my niece and nephew had never given a proper meal ever since they arrived?"

"What? You're blaming me? Which one is more important huh? Your own son or you little niece and nephew? You know very well that Daiki doesn't like wheat breads! Don't you know that our three meals a day had been decreased everyday ever since your pathetic, useless sister came! We had to waste our wages just to buy medicines for her? What happen if one day, Daiki and I were starved to death just because of some extra mouths we need to feed? Why don't you just let your sister and her little prince and princess wander off in the wilderness? If the Indians came survive living in the wilderness, why can't your sister huh?" Sumire shouted.

***SLAP***

The slap echoed through the cabin. Sumire's face faced the direction of the slap with a red hand print on her left cheek. Saito let his hand fell down to his waist after the slap. He breathed heavily as his furious black eyes eyed his wife. Daiki stop crying and stared at his parents.

"You slapped me? You slapped me? You never even hit me once and now you slapped me because of that woman? That shameless woman who was dumped by that young master! How could you slap me? How could you slap your own wife!" cried Sumire, holding her redden face. Tears already fell down from her face.

***SLAP***

Saito slapped her again.

"Don't you dare insult my sister ever again!" shouted the furious husband. A sad expression wash through the brunette as she watch her brother and sister in law fight. She then grab the three pieces of cheesecake and gave them to Daiki. She doesn't want to be the cause of their argument. What if they divorced because of her? Then Daiki would have to be separated by his parents, right? Isn't that very pitiful? These were the thoughts that ran through the brunette's brain.

"Please stop fighting. We won't eat your precious cheesecake nor any food that you gain from your efforts. I'll paid 100 yens every month since Sumire is right. I can't be a freeloader anymore. Please, don't fight anymore. We have to get to the fields." Mikan muttered bitterly. Natsuke shared his bread with his sister. Saito gave his sister a sorry look, which was returned with a small smile.

"See? Things would have been easier if you could have just agree with me earlier, right? Now hurry up." Sumire said, satisfied. She got the ax ready as the adults start getting ready for the long day in the fields.

"Aunt Sumi, please don't let Mama cut trees. She is weak. She can't cut trees." Little Nami said, tugging at her evil aunt's purple shirt.

"Don't worry, she will get a much more _easier _job." Sumire said, emphasizing the "easier".

"Natsuke, take care of your sister okay? Stay home. Don't run around and get lost." Mikan said, patting her son's head before heading out to the fields.

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

"You can't take any minute of rest during your work, understand? Unless it's an bathroom emergency. You don't have time to eat lunches, understand? So don't use your "I'm sick I can't work" excuse to get out of work. Blah blah blah..."

Sumire talk about all the rules for working in the field while we walk. Seriously? We can't even take a few minutes break? Who made the rules anyway? My brown eyes explore the surroundings. I rarely went outside since brother won't let me. The sun was blazing hot and all the wild flowers all look like they need some shades and cool rain. When was the last time it rained? Last week? Sumire was still blabbering about the fields and my laziness. What the heck is wrong with this woman? I really want to knock some sense out of her if my health was perfect. Brother already start walking away into the woods to start cutting trees. Mrs. I-Am-The-Boss-Of-You and I climb a hill and reached a large field which was filled with large rocks and tall weeds and with bugs crawling on them. Yuck.

"This is the field which you will be working in. This is the only open field since the other plantations are full and doesn't need any workers. See all those rocks? You need to carry all of them down the hill and stack them around that small pond in that small woods. You also need to plunk all those weeds off the field and get all the pests from the plants. That'll be your basic job right now. If you did well, the landlord will pay you every evening which I doubt he will. Anyway, I'll be in the other fields. So long, little bitch." Mrs. I-Am-The-Boss-Of-You said and then life her chin high and walk away.

This is a plantation? It's more like a stone hell. It looks like no one had ever worked in this field for years! This isn't what I expected to be working in. I guess this is just my destiny.

I walk over and start picking up the rock. It's too heavy. How am I suppose to carry them and stack them around the pond downhill? The weeds sway and look at me with pity as if pleading to stop. I reach my hand out and start grabbing one of them. As soon as my finger touch the weed, a small little needle stabbed me. Do weeds have needle or was it a bug? My finger start twitching up in pain as crimson blood start oozing out and it form a small cherry.

Crimson...

Natsume...

**FLASHBACK**

_A 20-years old brunette was standing in front of a fancy gates of an university. Her light pink dress with a brown ribbon wrap around her waist, sway at the direction of the wind. It's already 4 PM. He told her that he'll be out of class by 3. People wearing clothes with famous brands all look at her weirdly. It was very __obvious __to everyone what they were thinking about the brunette._

_"What is she doing here?"_

_"Is she a student here? She doesn't look like one." _

_The brunette glance nervously at everyone who's walking out. Some of them ignored her while others murmur about her. Of course she's not a student here. She couldn't afford going to a college. She's only here for a certain boy._

_"Where is he? What is he doing? Does he know that he's late? Or is he...flirting with another girl..?" the brunette thought. _

_"Oi, what are you looking at?" said a husky voice. The brunette snap out of her thoughts. In front of her was a 21-years old man with messy raven hair and crimson eyes. His nice blue suit fit him perfectly and his black bag swung over his shoulder. Tall and handsome. Any girl would fall heads over heel in love with him. But he only have his eyes on one girl. _

_"Where were you? You said you'll be out of classes by 3. It's 4 already!" the brunette said, pointing to her silver diamond watch that the boy gave her on her birthday, and pout._

_"Hn. The head chief of the medical department wouldn't let me leave." the boy said. _

_"You transfer to the medical department! So you're going to become a doctor?" squeal the brunette, clapping her hands together. _

_"Hn. Depends," the man said. "Oh and here. This is for you" _

_The raven haired man tossed the brunette a small black box with green ribbon. The brunette open the box, revealing a necklace with a small gem stone carved into a crimson rose. The brunette's big round eyes widen and gasps. The raven haired boy smirk at her reaction. _

_"It's so beautiful! The color is just like your eyes! Thank you Nat-kun!" the brunette cried in happiness and leap her arms around the boy's neck. _

**FLASHBACK ENDED **

* * *

**Normal POV **

A single tear make its way down the creamy cheek and drop on the ground. The dirty, paled hand reached up to the blue collar and touch the silver necklace. A small crimson rose was attached to the necklace with the letter "NxM" carved into it.

"Natsume. Did you forget about us?"

* * *

A sweet melody filled the small cabin as two siblings space out in their little room. Little, skinny palms placed gently on their rosy little cheeks. Two pairs of bright crimson eyes eyed the little snow globe in front of them. The little snow particles slowly make its way down to the Santa Claus, who's holding a big, red bag, filled with presents wrapped in many different color of the rainbow. It's a very strange music box. Yet, very precious. Since it's the only thing that their father left them. After all, their father were the one who designed this. It was boring. The two siblings could picture having a wonder Christmas dinner with their mother and father in a nice, cozy house. A big Christmas tree was placed in the living room with a big, gold shining star on the top. How they wish it was true. The melody stopped as the white particles all landed on the bottom of the snow globe.

"Onii-chan. Play it again!" said the girl. The 9 years old boy press a small red button and the melody starts again.

"Nee, nii-chan. Do you think Santa is real?" the girl asked again. The boy thought for a moment.

"I don't believe in Santa. He's just a legend." the boy replied, emotionless. The eyes of the little girl widen and gaze at her brother before looking back at the music box. She's been thinking about her father for quite a while, especially after the dream, no, nightmare that she had the other night.

"Nii-chan, I'm scare."

"Scare of what?"

"Scare that Papa don't want us. I had a dream the other night. I saw Papa with another lady, other than Mama. She was beautiful. What if Papa doesn't want us anymore? What if he marry another lady? What if he had children with that lady? I don't want it to happen. I'm scared. Why does Papa have to leave us? I never saw him before nor ever spend any time with him. Why does he have to leave us? Does he love Mama no more?" the little girl cried as her little hand clenched on the brown, shaggy shirt of her brother's.

The brunet was shocked. He was astonished by his sister's sudden outburst. To be exact, he feared what she fear, too. His father...he doesn't have any memories about him. He couldn't remember anything about him except his crimson eyes and that night's incident. All he could remember is his father's warm touch and eyes. He knew that in his father's heart, his mother was number one. So he wouldn't replace her, right? _Right._

"Don't worry. Papa would never do that. He loved Mama. He loved us. So he won't betray Mama and go marry some sluts, right?" the boy said.

"Right!" the little girl beamed, but her smile didn't last long as her cute face twitch up in confusion. "What's a slut?"

"A slut is-"

"Aha! I knew that you two have something valuable!" shout the voice of trouble. Natsuke and Nami both turn and saw their cousin in the doorway, with his usual smirk. He charge towards the snow globe.

"A Music Box huh? What an interesting design. I could sell that for many yens! Gimme that!"

Daiki reach for the music box, but Nami was quicker than him. She snatch it away and hold it close to her chest like it's her life. Natsuke shoved her behind him and his arm in front of her.

"That's ours! You can't take it!" Natsuke shout. Daiki's green eyes shine like a monster.

"I want it! Gimme that thing!" he shout and start reaching for the music box again.

"No, please. Daiki-nii, Papa gave that to us. It's the only thing he left us. Please, don't take it away." Nami beg and cried, still holding the music globe.

"I don't care! You can tell your stupid father to buy you another one. Oh, I'm sorry. Your father may have forgotten you already. Just give me that thing!" Daiki shout, aiming for that little girl. Nami cried at what he said. Natsuke's eyes burned in fire. _"How dare he called Papa stupid! He's the one who's stupid! Brainless! Heartless!" _the brunet thought. Natsuke'd gotten enough with the retorts and insults. A fist came in contract with Daiki's cheek. He stumble on the ground.

"How dare you hit me!" he shouted. A purple bruise form on his cheek. Natsuke click his tongue.

"Don't you dare say my father stupid! Pighead!" the brunet shout, clenching his fist. Daiki quickly got up and punch the brunet in the face and scratch his left arm, making three red slash marks.

"Nii-chan!"

Nami quickly help her brother stand up and didn't noticed that Daiki was charging toward her and snatch that music globe out of her.

"No! Give it back!" Nami cried, tugging his arm. Daiki shoved the raven haired girl on the hard ground. Nami yelp in pain as her back crash on the floor.

"Go away, annoying girl. Now this is mine!" sneered the cold-blooded monster. Natsuke grab a hold of the side of the globe and dug his nails into his cousin's hand to let him break free. Daiki immediately jerk away from the pain which made Natsuke lost his balance.

CRASH

The snow globe crash on the ground. Luckily that Natsume was smart. He knew that kids are carefree so he made a protection around the glass. But the music button is broken. It can no longer play any sweet melodies. Daiki quickly get out of the scene as Nami cry over the broken music globe. You could see a tear in Natsuke's angry crimson eyes.

The snow globe. The sweet melody. The only thing that their father gave them. Is now broken. All thanks to their good-for-nothing cousin.

* * *

**Tokyo...**

_Ring Ring Ring_

A tall, muscular, handsome man stop typing on his computer and answer the ringing phone. Being the chief executive officer of a big company is no fun at all. Everyday, workers will rush in his office with stacks of reports. His crazy secretary would get all red and stammer every time he ask her a question. People making appointment for their job interview. The office phone would ring non-stop. It's very tiring.

"Natsume Hyuuga." the man replied.

_"Natsume! You better get your butt home right this instant! I have something important to tell you!" _shout a woman's voice. She sounds like something big happened and you could even hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm coming home, Mom. Calm down." Natsume quickly replied and ended the called. Something must have happen. He quickly grab his cellphone and left the office, locking the door. His secretary eyed him and he had to explain his situation. Natsume walk pass the workers and stood in front of the elevator. His black leather shoe tap impatiently as the elevator move to the ground floor where he park his black Acura car.

_"Did they found her? Did father found Mikan? And the children? Please, tell me that my father found you, Polka."_

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**Hello again! It's nice to be back again! I'm sorry for making you wait so long! My mind is clouded with things. **

**So how do you like this story so far? Good? Bad? Ignore my grammatical errors. Hehehe. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**-StarElsie **

**-Anilissa**

**-AiramEnayle **

**-Sweety Girl**

**-AnimeMango **

**-PuppyLove21**

**-IcecreamChococlate **

**-TangerineMaple**

**-snowflakedrop**

**-CrazyCrimsonFlames**

**-BambiFor3v3r**

**-Felix**

**-BlackMaskedBeauty **

**I really appreciate all your lovely reviews and thanks to the guest users! I also want to thank those who fav and follow this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Like? Follow? Review?**

**Till then. :3**

**~Lunar x princess**


	5. Chapter 4

** Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't own anything regarding Gakuen Alice. I'm thankful that I was able to read this magnificent piece from Higuchi Tachibana-san.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Look at him! Look at her! Look at these rebellious brats! How dare they bully my baby!"

A tear eyed little boy with green, permed hair stood at his mother's side with scratches and bruises all over his body. His mother was flashing her green-monster like eyes at the two children, who was standing in the corner, covered in bruises and scratches, too. The little girl was standing behind her brother, still holding that globe close to her chest.

"Just one day that you're gone, and your children started beating my poor, innocent boy up!" the green eyed woman shout while caressing the big bruise that was forming on her son's left cheek. The brunet glared his cousin. After all, that green-permed little devil was the one who started it.

"Aunt Sumire, Daiki-nii wasn't innocent! He want to take our music box and sell them for money!" the little girl protested. Sumire shot her a nasty look.

"My Daiki is a good boy! No way, that he'll want to take your stupid box!" she hissed. Another argument, another headache.

"Bu-"

"He did! He want to snatch our music globe that we got from our dad! He's not innocent! He has a whole store of evilness within him! We only tried to protect what's ours. Besides, he's not the only one who got hurt. In my perspective, I think he deserves it!"

***SLAP* **

"Sumire!"

"Don't Sumire me! Haven't you heard what your son said? _Besides, he's not the only one who got hurt. In my perspective, I think he deserves it! _My son is innocent! How could he hurt a human being when he couldn't even have the heart to kill a tiny ant!" the madwoman shouted. Mikan flinched.

"That's because he have no heart!" the little brunet shouted, again. His lips curved upside down and his whole face was twitch in an angry expression. His eyes glisten like someone who's about to murder. He bravely faced his aunt with a red-hand mark on his face. Nami cowered in the corner, afraid that her aunt will smack her, too.

"Why you little bi-"

"Enough Sumire!" shouted a man, grip his wife's arm in midair, which is eager to smack some kids. Sumire flash her murderous green eyes at him.

"What now? How come you always had to protect these little..."

"What? No more words to use? Cat got your tongue?" Saito said, firmly. Sumire snap her hand away and rub her wrist. She glared at her husband. Mikan look back and forth with a worry look on her face. Oh no, here comes another drama.

"These little...good for nothing abandoned bitches." Sumire sneered, folding her arms.

"We're not abandoned!" Natsuke shouted. Mikan pulled her angry son back, short temper huh? I wonder where he inherit that from. Sumire scoff at him. Her lips curved up into a smirk and wave her index finger left and right at the little brunet.

"Not abandoned? My, my, little prince, if you're not abandoned, then where's your rich father? After 7 years, where is he?"

"Papa is probably looking for us!" the little brunet talk back.

"Really? Who takes seven years just to look for a family of three? Your rich father just used your mother, he's probably now having fun with his new wife, playing around with his new children, and forget that he even had two other children." the evil aunt smirked.

"Sumire! Enough with this!" Saito shout.

"Enough with this? Enough with this you said huh? Why don't you cross your hands over your chest and ask yourself! Who was the one that accept them in?" Sumire said. Natsuke have had enough. Everyday, whatever they do, their dramatic aunt always make a scene.

"All you want is money, right? What if I help out?" the little brunet said. Everyone stayed silence. Help out? Help out where? Help out what?

"What could you do?" Sumire said.

"Yeah, what could you do?" Daiki said, pulling out his tongue at the crimson eyed boy.

"We could help make lanterns and sell them for the Lantern Festival!"

* * *

**Tokyo...**

"Mother, what's wrong? Have you found them? Do you know where are them? Mikan and the children?" panted a raven haired man as he barge in the front door, startling the maids and butlers. _"Please tell me it's about them. I haven't heard anything about them in years." _the man thought as he walk into the living room, finding his angry mother with arms lock cross her chest, sitting on a chair. His eyes wander onto the couch, where laid his drunk wife. Hn, as if he care if she's drunk or not.

"Hyuuga-kun, long time no see, eh?"

That's when Natsume notices that there's another presence in the room. Natsume look at the person who just spoke. Orange hair and purple eyes.

"Mouri..." he muttered. Reo smirk. Natsume eyed the amethyst eyes with citrus haired man. Nothing changed in him. Still the messy hair, still the sly smirk, and still the model body. Natsume glared at his old _friend_ in high school. Reo was always the troublemaker, skipping classes to make out with a bunch of his fan girls, and then humiliate them in front of the whole school. Always the playboy type, surrounding himself with girls. Despite that, he was Natsume's sworn enemy. Interrupting everything, comparing himself to the raven haired boy, and bragging his grades and popularity. Reo always are willingly to do anything that would bring Natsume down. Natsume never really like him. Even after several years, he still could feel the trouble that is about to come whenever Reo is around.

"Natsume! What kind of husband are you? How could you leave your poor wife in such depression state like this! Look at her! Poor child who only wants to help the Hyuuga family, but you. Look at you, look at you! Mikan, Mikan, Mikan! All you think is Mikan! Even after 7 years, Natsume, and she's still in your heart? That commoner is still living in your memories? What about Luna-chan? Tell me, what about her?" shout a very angry Mrs. Hyuuga. Natsume gritted his teeth.

"She's your wife, Natsume! Your lawfully wedded wife! How could you do this to her! Leaving her and not caring that she got drunk in a club due to your ignorant! How could you leave your beautiful wife in such horrendous place where anyone could take advantage of her! It's a good thing that Mouri-kun found her and took her home. If he wasn't there, who knows what might happen to your wife! Natsume, touch your chest, touch your heart! Do you even have a heart? Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. Everything is Mikan, Mikan this and Mikan that! Worry and care for your wife for once for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted with tears in her crimson eyes. Natsume felt his heart twisted. Everything in his life is so messed up. He glance over at his drunken wife.

"Natsume-kun..."

His crimson orbs darken. If he wasn't from a rich family, would his family accept Mikan? If he wasn't from a rich family, would his family still classify her with those gold-digger sluts? If he wasn't from a rich family, Luna wouldn't even lay an eye on him, nor even marry him.

"Mother, do you know what is love?" Natsume inhale.

"Of course, I know what is love. Why?" Mrs. Hyuuga look at her son with confusion written all over her smooth face.

"Mother, were you in love with father when you were young?"

"Natsume, what are you sa-"

"What if someone were to separate you from father? How would you feel?" Natsume said.

"Natsume..."

"Do you know how I feel? I don't love Luna and never will. I only love Mikan. I know that she isn't from a wealthy family, but she is not those good-for-nothing gold-digger bitches. She has a pure heart. A fragile one, too. She is my life, my everything. Yet, you and father still separated us and forced me to marry that bitch. When I was lonely, Polka was there for me. When I was hurt, she was there to treat my wounds. When I was sad, she was there to comfort me. Can't you see how wonderful she is? Can't you see how precious she is to me? If you were to change the situation around, if I was not from a rich family, do you think Luna would be so desperate in marrying me? All I know that Mikan would, she doesn't care whether I'm rich or not." Natsume breathed. Mrs. Hyuuga was speechless.

"And I'm desperate in getting her back." with that, Natsume walk out the front door. Mrs. Hyuuga fell back into a chair while Reo stood there. A smirk form on his lips as he glance at the sleeping beauty.

_"If you don't want her, Hyuuga, I'll take her."_

* * *

"Mama! Look, I made this lanter-ow!" cried a little girl as blood oozed out like a rose on her small, smooth finger. Another cut from that long, yellowish, dried grass. The brunette sway around and gasp at her teary daughter. Nami's big, crimson eyes were brimming with crystal, clear tears as her lower lip tremble. Cuddled in her small her hands is a messy look lantern with long, sharp grass pointing out.

"Oh my, Nami! You don't have to do this! You'll get even more scratches." Mikan said with a worry tone as she wept the blood off with her handkerchief. Nami pouted.

"No, Mama. If I don't help out, then we won't make enough money to pay back that Creepy-san and Auntie Sumire. If we don't pay back the flowers I look from Creepy-san, you will have to marry him. I don't want you to marry him! You belongs to Papa and Papa only! It's okay, Nami is 7 years old and Nami could help Mama and Onii-chan!" Nami stated with confident and smile up at the brunette. Mikan rub her daughter's raven hair and smile back.

"Mama?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about Papa?"

Mikan signed. Natsume. How she misses him. How she misses his insults, his teases, his smirk, his smile, his hug, his kiss, his presence, his everything.

"Well, your Papa is very mean, cold, and arrogant...he's...he's..." Nami stare at her mother as tears swell up in her mother's hazel eyes, which were streaming down her face. She sense the loneliness in her mother and saw the sadness in her eyes.

_Natsume_

Little Nami start to cry a little, too. Droplets of tears started to taint the lantern. Each drop of tears represents the cry for love.

_Natsume_

_Where are you?_

_I miss you._

_Have you forgotten me already?_

"Mama..." the little girl sniffed. Mikan broke out of her daze and realized that she was crying, so is Nami. Mikan give her daughter a bright smile.

"Your father...he is a strong, handsome, and warming man. And...he loves you." the brunette replies. The little raven haired girl smile. She never got to see her father, only recognizing him in pictures, yet she believe that one day, she'll meet him.

"Mama! I'll work hard! So will Onii-chan, then we could run away and go find Papa." Nami said. Suddenly, the door bang open and in came a boy, holding a whole stack of dried grass.

"Woah, move out!" the boy shouted as he stumble in the room. He put the whole stack in the corner of the room and then sit down to catch his breath. Natsuke search his pocket and touch something hard. He pull out 75 yens and hand it to his mother.

"Here, mother, these are what we earned today. Aihara-san said the lanterns are not stable enough to be hang up, but she compliment that it is a good beginning." Natsuke proudly exclaimed. Nami clap her hands together.

"We made 75 yens! If we continue to work like that, we'll be able to pay back Creepy-san before the third week! 75 yens...that means we have 350 yens left?" Nami said, twitching her eyebrows before she start to recount with her tiny, chubby fingers. Natsuke rolled his charming eyes at his sister.

"It's 375, baka. 75 subtracted by 450 is 375." Natsuke snorted. Nami's face flushed.

"Onii-chan no baka!"

Mikan smile at her children. Suddenly, a sharp contact came across her heart and she started coughing harshly.

"Mama? Are you okay?'

The brunette continue to cough as she clench on the bed sheet. Her vision starts to blur. Her sickness has return.

"Mama!"

Before she black out, Mikan saw an image of Natsume in her head.

_Natsume._

* * *

"Still no progress? Are you people stupid or something? Let me see all the reports."

The raven haired man brush his fingers through his messy hair with frustration. Yuu nervously hand over all the reports from his private investigators. Natsume scan through the reports quickly before slamming it down on his desk, almost spilling his coffee. All these reports, all the information, all of them are false. They even got the basic information and the name of the missing girl wrong. Natsume let out another frustrated growl. His crimson eyes bored into the night sky out the window.

_The stars of the night guides each children and lovers. _

That statement, it was wonderfully said by Mikan Sakura. The only Mikan Sakura of Japan. Mikan Sakura. How could they get that one simple name wrong?

"Tell your private investigators to stop. I'll find her myself." Natsume said, with his eyes close. He'd enough of today, with all the dramas and stuff.

"Please excuse me, Hyuuga-sama." Yuu said, with a bow and walk out the CEO office. Natsume search through his desk and took out a picture, hidden from all the letters and documents. It was a picture from his early college years. A girl with long auburn hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, wearing a simple dress with arms wrap around the neck of a raven haired boy. Natsume brush his finger and touch the face of the smiling brunette in the picture.

_"If only I could see your smile, again. If only I could feel your warm embraces, again. If only I could kiss those lips of yours once more. If only I could hold you tight and won't let go, I won't be in this state. In the state where I'm desperate for your love. I want to trap you forever in my arms, not letting you go. I want to spread out my wings for you, for our children." _Natsume thought as he became lost in his own train of thoughts.

_The stars of the night guides each children and lovers. _

Natsume chuckled at that statement. Who would've thought that this wonderfully said statement came out of Mikan Sakura's mouth. His lonely eyes look upon the stars, again.

There, he spot one. Small, yet shines brightly. It's so rare to see a star in a large city like Tokyo where air pollution occurs.

_"Mikan, is that our star of hope?" _

Everyone has already gone home by now. It's almost midnight. Natsume hide the picture he was holding in his drawer. He start packing the documents in his binder and puts it in his case. Grab his coat, turn off the light, and lock his office, he walk out into the darkness.

* * *

When he got home, he expect everyone to be asleep. The mansion was very quiet. All you could hear are the love songs of the crickets and the howling winds. The Hyuuga Mansion was sparkling clean as always. Everything is in the right place. Natsume slip off his leather shoes and slip on a pair of slippers. His crimson eyes look tire from all the work today. A small note from his mother was on the counter. He took it and climb up the lustrous staircase until he reach the master room. Natsume inhale before turning the knob on the door.

A strange aura flow around Natsume. The room was decorated with candles and midnight blue wallpapers. The bed sheet was also changed into a night color one. A table was setup in the room, near the large, crystal-glass window. The large curtain was tied up. The table was filled with colorful, delicious foods and two glass cups. A large glass bottle of red wine was set neatly in the middle.

"Natsume-kun..."

Natsume turns around to face the owner of the voice. Luna, standing at the doorway, wearing her normal nightgown, greet her husband with a smile. Now, that smile is strange. It's not the seducing smile she uses everyday on her husband, it's not the fake smile she flash around, and it's definitely not the I'm-a-very-nice-girl smile that she gives to his parents. It's a normal smile. Natsume narrow his eyebrows at her. He could no longer tell if it is fake or not.

"Natsume-kun.." Luna said. Natsume held out his hand as a signal to stop.

"Koizumi, I can't deal with your issues today." Natsume said. Instead of protesting or pouting like usually, Luna stay back, still with that smile. Natsume had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Natsume-kun, I know I shouldn't have gone to that club and worried Mother and Father. I know I shouldn't have gone to that club and I'm sorry that I did." Luna apologized.

"Hn" Natsume replied. _"As if I cared." _the raven haired man thought.

"What do you want?" Crimson eyes bored into those honey ones. Luna lead Natsume over to the table.

"I know that you haven't eaten any dinner yet. So I prepared some." As if cue, Natsume's stomach grumble. Luna giggle while Natsume growled.

"I rather eat Polka's burnt food than yours." Natsume stated coldly. That smile on Luna's face disappeared and a frown was formed.

"You love Sakura, don't you?" Luna whisper.

"Hn."

"But I love you, don't you know?" Luna said, pouring Natsume some wine, as well as some for herself. Natsume brought it to his lips and took a small sip, follow by another one. Luna pour him more.

"But your love is different. You only love my money and my look, not for who I am." Natsume said, drinking his second glass of wine. Luna frown again before pouring him another glass of wine.

"Natsume-kun, please don't say that, it pains me." Luna said, sadly. Natsume glance at his wife. His vision blurred slowly. Luna sat on the other side of the table, calmly sipping on her wine. His eyes are about to close.

"If you knew how much I love Polka, why can't you let me go. I'm sure there's a lot of guys out there who suits you." Natsume said. _"What am I doing? Talking to Koizumi about this? Am I out of my mind? She'll never let me go. Why am I still sitting here?" _

"I can't let you go because I love you, Natsume-kun! Can't you just forget about that Sakura? Can't you give me a chance? Sakura may had forgotten about you by now! She may be happily living with another man! Why can't you just accept my love. I'm right here and she's far away!" Luna shout with tears streaming down her heart-shape face. Natsume gritted his teeth. No way his Polka would be in another man's arms.

"Shut up! Polka won't do this to me! I-"

Before he can finish his sentence, his eyes shut down and he falls to the ground, asleep. Luna furiously wipe away her tears and help Natsume up. She brought him to the bed and close the curtain.

_I love you, Natsume-kun. If I can't have you, then no one else can. I'll separate you and that Sakura girl. I'll make sure that you'll never see her again in your life. You belongs to me and me only._

Luna slowly take off Natsume's suit and threw it on the ground, followed by another.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Ah, long time no see, everyone! ^_^**

**Yup, I'm back! Sorry if it took me FOREVER to update this story. My mind was kinda blink and I had to start thinking over again. **

**I hope you enjoy this story so far, yes? no? maybe so? **

**I appreciated everyone who has been supporting this story. **

**Special thanks to: **

**~XxHeavenSakuraxX**

**~UltraMangaMan**

**~PuppyLove21**

**~snowflakedrop**

**~Zero**

**~AnimeMango**

**~XxSakuraTreexX**

**~Crystal**

**~Reina **

**~Yoshida Haru**

**~XxSuperHBxX**

**~Mr. Handsome Boy**

**~Just Another Anime Guy**

**~XxKingofFirexX**

**~BlackMaskedBeauty**

**~ANG3LBLOOM **

**~StarElsie**

**~AiramEnayle **

**~Felix**

**~Anlissa**

**~Mikan Hyuuga**

**And thanks to all the guest account users. **

**I hope I didn't disappoint you and I'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter. **

**Please enjoy this chapter (and just ignore my grammatical errors. I hated them) **

**Review, Favorite, or Follow as you wait for the next chapter! **

**Till then, **

**Lunar x princess ^.~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura, poor and just a mere embroiderer. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't own anything regarding Gakuen Alice. I'm thankful that I was able to read this magnificent piece from Higuchi Tachibana-san.

* * *

Chapter 5 

The morning lights dazzle in the large, luxurious bedroom as clothes, carelessly lay on the creamy floor, several bottles of wine was either broken into glass pieces on the floor, or rolled in a position on the table, are flashing into the scene. Two outline of bodies cuddle together in the heavy white blanket on the king-size bed. It was a peaceful morning until the awakening of the raven haired man.

The raven haired man opened his eyelids, revealing those pair of tantalizing, crimson eyes. The light blinded him and he blank several times to adjust his sight. He open again and found that he's lying on his own bed. When he tried to shift his position, he felt something heavy on his arm. Natsume look down at his arms and what he witness made his eyes widen.

In his arms, laid a devil in disguise, with long, curly, strawberry blonde hair, spread all over the elegant bed. Her long, slender arms were hung over his stomach, touching his waist. That is the moment when he realized that he was naked, as well as the girl next to his. The raven haired man quickly snatch his arms away, jumping out the bed, and grab a nearby towel to cover himself. His sudden movement cause the awaken of the strawberry blonde haired girl. With the lost of the warmth besides her, Luna woke up. Her icy, crystal eyes fluttered open as she sat up, carefully so the blankets don't fall off of her chest. She rub her eyes and yawn before turning her attention at the fuming man. Ignoring the anger expressed on his handsome face, Luna smile flirtatiously at him.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun." Luna greeted Natsume as she push few strands of her hair behind her ear. Natsume glare at her and point his accusing finger at the woman in front of him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the raven haired man spat out, coldly. Luna gave her husband the innocent eye.

"What do you mean?"

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Natsume shout, causing Luna to flinch. Luna grab her baby pink robe and wear it before climbing out of bed. She took a step closer to try to calm her husband down. Natsume back away.

"Natsume-kun, don't tell me you forgot what happen last night." choked the crystal eyed woman. Natsume stay still so Luna continue.

"How could you forget, Natsume-kun? You said you're no longer in love with that Sakura. You said you want to make up for me after all these years of ignorance. You said you want to have a family with me. You said you want to be with me! And now, you tell me you forgot? Natsume-kun, you're so cruel!" cried Luna. Natsume was stunned. There is no way he had said those words. His eyebrows arch up as he search through his memories to find any possible evidences that he had said those words to his wife.

Memories of last night flash in his mind.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_~

_"Natsume-kun.." Luna said. Natsume held out his hand as a signal to stop._

_"Koizumi, I can't deal with your issues today." Natsume said. Instead of protesting or pouting like usually, Luna stay back, still with that smile. Natsume had an uneasy feeling about this._

_"Natsume-kun, I know I shouldn't have gone to that club and worried Mother and Father. I know I shouldn't have gone to that club and I'm sorry that I did." Luna apologized._

_"Hn" Natsume replied. "As if I cared." the raven haired man thought._

_"What do you want?" Crimson eyes bored into those honey ones. Luna lead Natsume over to the table._

_"I know that you haven't eaten any dinner yet. So I prepared some." As if cue, Natsume's stomach grumble. Luna giggle while Natsume growled._

_"I rather eat Polka's burnt food than yours." Natsume stated coldly. That smile on Luna's face disappeared and a frown was formed._

_"You love Sakura, don't you?" Luna whisper._

_"Hn."_

_"But I love you, don't you know?" Luna said, pouring Natsume some wine, as well as some for herself. Natsume brought it to his lips and took a small sip, follow by another one. Luna pour him more._

_"But your love is different. You only love my money and my look, not for who I am." Natsume said, drinking his second glass of wine. Luna frown again before pouring him another glass of wine._

_"Natsume-kun, please don't say that, it pains me." Luna said, sadly. Natsume glance at his wife. His vision blurred slowly. Luna sat on the other side of the table, calmly sipping on her wine. His eyes are about to close._

_"If you knew how much I love Polka, why can't you let me go. I'm sure there's a lot of guys out there who suits you." Natsume said. "What am I doing? Talking to Koizumi about this? Am I out of my mind? She'll never let me go. Why am I still sitting here?" _

_"I can't let you go because I love you, Natsume-kun! Can't you just forget about that Sakura? Can't you give me a chance? Sakura may had forgotten about you by now! She may be happily living with another man! Why can't you just accept my love. I'm right here and she's far away!" Luna shout with tears streaming down her heart-shape face. Natsume gritted his teeth. No way his Polka would be in another man's arms._

_"Shut up! Polka won't do this to me! I-"_

_Before he can finish his sentence, his eyes shut down and he falls to the ground, asleep._

_~~~FLASHBACK END~~~_

"You tricked me." Natsume snarled. Luna started panicking, well she is pretending to be panic. She rushes over and grab the raven haired man's arm. Natsume harshly snatch away and push her.

"You tricked me. You bitch, you made me betray Mikan! How much crueler can you get?" shout the furious man. Luna's lips tremble and she burst into tears.

"Natsume-kun, you called me cruel? Don't you think you're cruel too? You married me and you still think of other woman! You never actually cared for me! And now, you took my virginity, you're still cruel to me. There will be a living inside me sooner or later!" cried Luna. She went over and hug the back of Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, we're going to have a family. You're going to be a father to our child and I'll be a mother. Please, forget about that Sakura. I don't want our child to grow up without his father's love. I don't want our child to learn that his father loves another woman. Don't you want our child, Natsume-kun?" cried the strawberry blonde haired lady. Natsume swipe his arms away and glare at his wife.

"I never wanted that child."

Fill with anger and emotions, Natsume storm out the room and slam shut the door.

"Natsume-kun!"

Luna sat down on the bed and cry.

_"Bitchy Sakura and her stupid children. Why does Natsume-kun have to love her? I wonder what's good in her. Maybe she's some witch and cast a spell on poor Natsume-kun!" _

She calm down and reach for her cell phone and dial a number.

"It's me." she said to the person on the other side of the phone.

_"What's up, Honey, miss me?"_ the person let out a chuckle.

"Listen, I want you to research about Mikan Sakura."

_"Mikan Sakura? Your husband's secret lover?" _

"Shut up, I want the information in a week." Luna hissed coldly to that person. No one needs to remind her that her husband is in love with another woman, especially with a lowlife, street beggar.

_"Alright, alright, no need to be angry, my princess._" chuckled the man.

"I'll see you in a week."

_"Yes, in a week. I can't wait."_ the man said and he ended the call.

* * *

"Onii-chan, do you think Aunt Sumire yells and hit Mama on purpose?" a little girl said as she carry few batches of dried, long leaves. The brunet scrunches his face in disagreement. He, too, is carrying stacks of dried, long leaves. The two siblings wakes up in the early morning of 5:00 to hopefully collect some good dried, long leaves for their lantern.

"Of course she did that on purpose! Mama never bothered her! She is so greedy and selfish. She called Mama ugly and filthy, she's the one who's ugly and filthy. How dare she say we are fatherless! I swear when we find Papa, I'll have Papa put her in jail for the rest of her life!" Natsuke said with hatred. Nami gasps at what her brother just say.

"Mou, Onii-chan, you can't blackmouth someone behind their back! Especially Aunty Sumire! She's our aunt! We have to respect her! That's not nice!" pouted the little raven haired girl.

"If she's our aunt, then she shouldn't treat us like that." Natsuke said, sighing. His's idiotic sister's personality is no doubt from his mother. _"She'll get easily bullied and hurt just like Mama." _thought the little brunet.

"Ne, Onii-chan, do you think Aunty Sumire will make Mama go to the fields, again?" asked the raven haired girl as she lift her stacks up when she notices that it almost slip.

"She can't! Mama is sick in bed, she can't go to the fields, again!" Natsuke shout at his sister, unconsciously. Tears form on the edge of the Nami's crimson eyes. She got startled with her brother's sudden outburst. Natsuke, realized when he just did, drop his stacks and hug his sister.

"I'm sorry, Nami. I just can't stand how Mama is being treated." Natsuke whisper into the raven haired girl's ear as she sob.

"Let's go home." Natsuke said.

* * *

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY PIG! IT'S TIME TO WORK!" boomed a vociferous female voice. Sumire's morning mood has been destroyed when she found that Mikan is still in bed. Mikan stirred a bit and hug her pillow tightly.

"Natsume.." moaned the brunette. An annoying sign appears on Sumire's forehead as she yank the blanket off of the curled brunette.

"Natsume! No! Don't leave me!" shout the brunette as she sprint up, panting and coughing. The green-permed haired woman rolled her eyes and folded her arms, before facing the coughing brunette as the brunette clutch on her shirt.

"Done with your little fantasy dream?" Sumire asked, sweetly. Slowly, her smile twisted upside down as she grab a handful of chestnut hair and yank hard.

"OW!" cried the brunette. Sumire point her devious index finger in front of the teary brunette.

"Get your lazy bones to work, woman! It's time to work!" the green mutant shout, pulling the brunette out of the room. She shove Mikan some hard bread and a glass of water.

"Hurry up, pin-head! We're already late! Eat!"

Mikan quickly finish her small breakfast and follow her sister-in-law into the field.

* * *

"Mama! We're home!" shout a merrily voice of Nami as she carried her stacks into the room.

"Mama, look! Onii-chan and I went out-" Nami's eyes widen when she saw the bed, empty and the blankets not folded. She drop her stacks and ran out to find her brother.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Mama is missing!" shout Nami as she reach her brother. Natsuke clicked his tongue at that news. Nami started panicking.

"Where is Mama? Onii-chan! Where is she? She should be in bed. What if, what if aliens kidnap her? Or a giant spider ate her? Even worst, what if Creepy-san took her away and force her to marry him? Then, then, what about us, what about Papa? Onii-chan!" cried the hysterical girl. Natsuke glare at his sister.

"Shut up! Persona wouldn't dare to take Mama away! That freak of a aunt probably take her to the fields, again." muttered the brunet. He then charge out of the house and went to find his sick mother. Nami ran after him. _"Damn that woman, who does she think she is?" _Natsuke thought, angrily as he tried to seek his mother out from the people in the plantations. However, he couldn't. He continue to ran along the path, hopefully to find his mother. When he reach a plantation at the far end, near a cliff, he spot his mother, alone, trying to pick up that giant rock.

"Mama!" he shout, as he run over to stop the brunette from working. Nami soon catch up. Mikan's eyes widen.

"Natsuke? Nami? What are you doing here? Go back home!"

"No, Mama. You should go back home and rest." Nami insists. Natsuke eyed the plantation.

"What is this? Why are you working in this hideous place? Is this even called plantation? What are you doing with these rocks?" Natsuke asked. Mikan sighed.

"I'm suppose to put these rocks in a pond in that wood. You two should go home, I'm fine." Mikan said.

"So this is your work? Where are your helpers? Mama?" Nami questioned.

"Err- they didn't come yet." Mikan lied. She can' let them know that she's working by herself. Natsuke clench his fists.

"Liar! You're working by yourself!" he shout. He knew that his mother was lying. She was never good at lying. Mikan and Nami gasp. Nami look up at the brunette with horrified eyes.

"Mama? Why aren't they helping you?"

"Because the other plantation is full and they don't need me..." muttered the brunette.

"But you have to have help! You can't handle this by yourself!" Nami cried. Mikan rubbed her daughter's head.

"I could handle this by myself. Don't worry. I'm fine. See?" Mikan danced to show them that she's fine. But, it still didn't convince them. Natsuke walk over and pick up a big rock.

"Natsuke!"

"I'm fine, Mama."

"But!"

"Just today, let me help you."

* * *

"Yo, Natsume. Fancy seeing you here, bro." said a cheerful, masculine voice. The raven haired man lazily gaze at the man and pour another cup of beer.

"Ando, is it weird seeing me here?" Natsume replied, hoarsely. Tsubasa Ando, owner of the most famous bank and husband of the model, Misaki Harada Ando, sat down besides his high school buddy.

"So, what's up? Why are you drinking so much?" Tsubasa asked.

"A man has a man's problem." Natsume replied, drinking his beer. Tsubasa ask the counter for a cup of beer, too.

"What kind of problem that could make THE NATSUME HYUUGA so troubled?" Tsubasa joked. Natsume glared at him before drinking again. Tsubasa nudged him.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Hn." Natsume's blood boiled in anger, again, thinking back about how Luna had tricked him into sleeping with her.

"I slept with that bitch." Natsume muttered, crimson eyes gleaming in anger. Tsubasa was taken back.

"Whoa, you slept with who?"

"That Koizumi." Her name slip out of his mouth like poison. This time, Tsubasa was really in shock. Luna Koizumi? His wife? Why? He knows that Natsume hated her guts, so why did he slept with her?

"YOU SLEPT WITH LUNA?!" Tsubasa shouted, sprinting out of his chair. Natsume growl at him as he has gained a lot of attentions.

"Shut up, shadow freak, or else I'll burn you." Natsume gave him a glare and note Tsubasa to sit down.

"So what happened? Started to take interest in your dear wife, now?"

"Hn. As if. She tricked me, that bitch." Natsume cursed and told Tsubasa everything, from the beginning to the end. Tsubasa listened intensely, not skipping any details. Natsume is scared, very scared. He's afraid that there will be probability that Luna may give birth to his child. He's afraid that Luna's going to use that child to lock him. What he feared most is that Mikan might not accept him anymore if she finds out. Tsubasa gave him a pat on the back.

"So, what are you going to do? Continue to search for Mikan, or start taking responsibility for Luna?" Tsubasa asked. Natsume growled, again. No way he's going to give up on his Polka. But, his mother is big on responsibility.

"Hoping for the worst to **not **come."

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**Ah, finished. **

**Hello! It's been such a long time. This chapter took me longer than I thought it would. So how do you think of this chapter? **

**Comment your thoughts in the review box below! Constructed criticisms are welcome, but not flames. Hehe **

**Please ignore my grammatical errors for which you know I hated it. Thank you everyone who've like, follow, and or reviewed, it made me even much ****happier. **

**I'll write and update the next chapter as soon as possible. So stay tuned. ^w^ **

**~Lunar x princess **


	7. Chapter 6

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura is poor with a tragic background. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi, a rich girl who is nothing but a gold-digger and a slut. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't own anything regarding Gakuen Alice. I'm thankful that I was able to read this magnificent piece from Higuchi Tachibana-san. Please ignore my grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy this chapter and Fav/Follow/review this story!

* * *

'_"How could you forget, Natsume-kun? You said you're no longer in love with that Sakura. You said you want to make up for me after all these years of ignorance. You said you want to have a family with me. You said you want to be with me! And now, you tell me you forgot? Natsume-kun, you're so cruel!" cried Luna._

_"You tricked me. You bitch, you made me betray Mikan! How much crueler could you get?" shout the furious man. _

_"I never wanted that child."_

_"Listen, I want you to research about Mikan Sakura." _

_"Shut up! Persona wouldn't dare to take Mama away! That freak of an aunt probably take her to the fields, again."_

_"YOU SLEPT WITH LUNA?"_

_"Hoping for the worst to not come." _

* * *

Chapter 6

A ray of light peek out from the darkness of the silent night. The small growl of the wind swirl pass short houses as the dark sky light up with the different shades of bright colors. The trees stretch its long branches of leaves as they wake up from the long slumber with birds sending wake up calls to the world. It's a very peaceful morning.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!"

Okay, maybe not.

Two small children, cladded in their pajamas, walk in the kitchen with the younger one rubbing her crimson eyes. Two pairs of crimson eyes widen, for the the sight before them is too shocking.

Their poor, sick mother is smiling like an idiot, as she open the window of the kitchen to let in some fresh air. They expect their mother to be in bed, coughing, as their devil aunt storm in and nag all day. it's not that they want the brunette to be in bed, sick, but it's just so unusual to see her with a big smile plastered across her face.

"He, Natsuke-nii, what happen to Mama?" asked the raven haired girl as she tug her brother's pajama shirt.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." whispered the said brother as he continue to eye his mother, who's now humming and grinning as she chop the vegetables. Suddenly, loud footsteps are heard, coming toward the kitchen as the children are well aware of who it is.

"Hey, you stupid woman! It's only 6 o' clock and your loud scream woke up everyone in the neighborhood! And wipe that smile off your face! It's disgusting!" Sumire shout as she storm over to the smiling brunette. For the first time in 7 years, the green eyed monster sees the brunette with a carefree smile stretched widely across her heart-shaped face. She then notice the cooking pot and the vegetables.

"Humph, waking up such early to make breakfast? Such a rare sight! I wouldn't dare to eat your food. You might've coughed some germs in." the green haired woman continued to nag. Mikan's smile soon was gone and an annoyed expression replaced it over.

"Oh? But you eat my cookings almost everyday, don't you, Permy?" sneered the brunette.

"What the! How dare you called me Permy, you freeloader!"

Sumire's hand swing up in the air, attempting to slap Mikan, but was stopped, unexpectedly, by the brunette. The children's crimson eyes went wider, so did the piercing green eyes of Sumire.

"Stop calling me a freeloader! Today, I'll find a job, pay off Persona, and leave with the children! I won't be working in the damn fields, again! If you can't stand being with me, then I'll leave!" Mikan said with a strong determination. _'Only one more week until I need to fully pay back the debt. Just need 150 more yens and we'll be free of Persona's claws.' _Sumire scoffed as she let out a mocking laugh.

"You? A job? Sure, go ahead! As if anyone's going to accept you! I'll personally help you pack your bags when you leave this house!"

Mikan's honey brown eyes shine as she too, smirked.

"I'll be honored then. I can't wait to leave this house, Permy."

Sumire glared at her and stormed out. Natsuke and Nami still stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Mikan then smile and wink at her lovely children. Natsuke smirked while Nami beamed. Their mother finally stood up for herself from their evil aunt after all these years. Two small hands rise up as each child give Mikan a thumps up.

"Good job, Mama!"

* * *

"Why do you have to leave, Mikan? This is your house. You could stay here for as long as you want!" asked the green eyed man with silky, black hair. He pass the bowl of food to his son, who is whining about school.

"Onii-chan, I can't stay here anymore. I don't want to be burden to anyone. Besides, I can't just sit around and wait for Natsume. I need to be strong for my babies." the brunette said, wiping some food away from Nami's mouth. Daiki, whose mouth is full of food, laugh at the brunet, spitting food everywhere. Natsuke's crimson eyes glared at him as he wipe the food away in disgust.

"Haha! Natsuke is a baby!" mocked the green haired boy.

"Am not! And shut your mouth! It's disgusting!" the brunet growled. Saito send a warning glare to his son as Daiki quickly shut his mouth and continue on his bread. After a few seconds, he tell his mom that he wanted more.

"But where could you go? You're still weak." Saito said, again. He doesn't want his sick sister wandering around. Especially if she is carrying two children with no where to go.

"Onii-chan, I may be weak, but it doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I've decided that once I pay back the landowner, I would leave Kyoto. It has been 7 years and Natsume still haven't come. I understand that he's busy, but now I need to be strong for Natsuke and Nami. I don't want to be a weakling anymore." the brunette smiled. Saito became teary. _'My sister is so strong'. _

"Ha! Natsume-sama must think that you're a nuisance, that's why he haven't come for you for the pass 7 years. Congratulations, Mikan. You finally come to the sense of responsibility! Hurry up Daiki! School starts in 20 minutes!" Sumire said as she walk into the room with another piece of bread and Daiki's lunch.

"I've always had the sense of responsibility, Permy." Mikan stated as she glared at her.

"Mama! I don't want to go to school!" Daiki cried.

"Besides, Nami and Natsuke should go to school, too." the brunette said as she eyed her arguing children.

"I don't need to go to school Mama. I'm smart already." Natsuke grunted. Mikan laughed at her son and ruffled his brown hair.

"Oh, you're just like your father."

Mikan eyed the family as the expression of her face turned. 7 years of being a weakling and now she must turn back into her old self. She don't want to worry her children anymore.

* * *

A woman with strawberry-blonde hair walked gracefully into a cafe. Her lips curved into a smirk as she spot an orange head among the people in the cafe. Her heels went click clomp as she walk toward the man. The woman gently tap the man on his left shoulder as he turn around.

"Hey babe." The woman, known as Luna Hyuuga, whispered into the man's ear. Reo smirk and kiss her left cheek.

"I miss you, Sweetheart." Luna took the seat across from him as a waitress came to take her order. After ordering a cup of coffee, the waitress went back.

"Anyway, what information have you got for me?" Luna asked. Reo look around before leaning closer to the said beauty. His playful amethyst eyes turn into a serious gaze.

"Listen carefully Honey, your dear husband send out his own private investigators to track down that Sakura and her children." He said as Luna's cold gaze furrow into a glare. The waitress came back with her coffee. Luna hold the cup up to her mouth and take a slip of the dark coffee, savoring the bitter taste as she continue to hear the information.

"..and I know one of the man in the team. I bribed him and he gave me all the information. Apparently, he found the location of Sakura and her child, but he didn't report it to his teammates yet." Reo said in a low, serious tone. Luna's eyes widen and slam the cup down.

"Where are they?" Luna asked so desperately.

"Hold your horses, they live in Kyoto with her brother," Reo said, "And it seems that her sister-in-law wasn't too welcoming." Luna smirked. _'Serve her right.' _

"So, where's my reward babe?" Reo asked as he return to his playful gaze. His hand reach out to caress Luna's face as she smirk. "You'll receive it later, honey." she mouthed him.

"What happen to that man you bribed?"

"Oh, let's say that he got into an...accident..."

* * *

"Get out! You can't even do anything right! You're only here for 2 hours and you broke more than a hundred plates! It's good enough that I didn't have you pay! Now get out! Don't let me see you again!"

The furious manager shout as he push a brunette out of his restaurant. The small green frog on his shoulder also flash a glare at the brunette. The loud scheme caught a lot of unwanted attentions as people laid their eyes on the unfamiliar brunette as she rarely come to town.

"Fine! I won't show my face to you anymore, you damn frog lover! No one wants to work in your poor restaurant anyway!" Mikan screamed, but stop when she felt the ticklish feeling in her throat. Covering her mouth, she cough a few times. When she stop, she felt stares that's burning her as the brunette look around, meeting the gazes of the people.

"What? Never see someone getting fired before?" Mikan shout at the people with much annoyance. The people whispered to each other and walk away, returning to their business.

_'Damn! Now Permy will definitely laugh her ass out. This is the fifth job today. That stupid Jin-Jin. How could he expect me to wash 1000 plates in 15 minutes?' _Mikan thought as she walk down the sidewalk. Feeling the familiar ticklish feeling in her throat, she decide to buy a drink to prevent anymore coughing fits.

_'It's good enough Jin-Jin gave me this month's wages. Ha, he still give it to me after I broke those plates.' _

Finding a vending machine around the corner, Mikan fish out a few yens and press the buttons for a bottle of water. Her dull caramel eyes watch the bottle being push out. Just when it was suppose to fall down, it stopped.

"What the.!" the brunette exclaimed as she quickly press the return button for her money back. Yet, no money roll out as a few words flash in a bright red color, saying: THANK YOU FOR YOUR PURCHASE!

"Oh my god! This is not happening! You stupid machine! Give me my money back!" Mikan shout as she kick and punch the machine multiple times for her money or her bottle of water. But in vain, neither fall out. Pulling her brown hair, Mikan cry in frustration.

"Umm, Ms? Are you okay?' a soft and sweet voice sang in concern. Mikan turn her head to her left and meet a pair of blue diamond like eyes.

"Eh? Oh, yes! I'm fine. It's just that the water bottle won't fall down and now the machine ate my money. Hehehe." the brunette said with a smile. Mikan took a look at the girl. She's very beautiful. Her long, wavy bubblegum colored hair flow down to her waist as her natural rosy blush blended perfectly with her skin. Her blue crystal eyes would lift anyone away from reality.

"Aw, that sucks, huh? Here, I'll buy you another one." the woman said as she went into her purse for her wallet.

"Ah, you don't have to.." But it was too late as the water bottle that was supposed to drop down when she put in her money fell and the woman bend down to get. Wearing a smile, she hand it to the brunette.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm Akeshi, Akeshi Anna." the woman introduced.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Mikan. Please to meet you, Akeshi-san." Mikan greeted back.

"You don't have to be formal with me, Mikan-chan. Just call me Anna." Anna said. _'Mikan Sakura? Where have I hear that name from?' _the bubblegum haired woman thought as she stare at Mikan, who has her smile stretch widely across her heart-shaped face.

"Sorry if I will offend you, but I noticed the scene in which you were fired," Mikan blushed with embarrassment as Anna continue, "But, are you looking for a job?"

"Yea, I'm looking for a job. You see, I'm a single mother with two children and we are in a...situation." The brunette explained to Anna. Anna nodded as if she understands her situation. After thinking for a while, Anna clap her hands as she beam.

"Ah ha! How 'bout you work for me as my secretary?" Anna offered.

"Eh? Is it fine?"

"It's okay! I'm seeking for one to replace my retiring secretary anyway!" The bubblegum haired woman chipped. A weight from Mikan's shoulders were lift as she finally found a job. No more Sumire and her nonsenses.

"Anna? Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" A man shouted. Mikan eyed the tall man with a questioning mark on her head.

"Ok, ok! I'll be there in a minute!" Anna shout back and then turning her attention to the brunette again. She quickly ask for the brunette's address.

"That's my husband, Kitsuneme. Anyway, pack your bags and be ready for tomorrow." Anna whispered in Mikan's ears before running toward her husband. Mikan was confused. Pack her bags? Be ready for tomorrow? What is this woman saying?

"Where are we going?" Mikan shout to her.

"Tokyo! You'll be coming back with us to Tokyo! We'll pick you up tomorrow morning!" Anna waved at her.

"Eh? But I can't leave! I still have my debt-"

"We'll take care of that for you! You'll just have to work extra hard, Mikan-chan! See you tomorrow!" With that, Anna step into the car as her husband drove off. So many things are running around in the brunette's mind as she try to process the words spoken by Anna.

_'Secretary...leaving tomorrow...Tokyo...Secretary...Tokyo...' _

Finally, Mikan comprehend the words in her brain. She shoot her arms in the air and jumped high.

"Yes! We're leaving for Tokyo!"

_Cough, cough._

* * *

A strawberry-blonde haired woman sat on the closed toilet as her wide blue eyes stare at the test on her hand. Two red lines were presented on the small screen. Her blue eyes almost budged out from their sockets. Suddenly, a smirk appear on her glossed lips. Feeling a little sick again, she quickly open the toilet seat and empty her stomach.

The woman stare at herself in the mirror as she clean up face. Finally, her dream is coming true. Getting her purse, she dig out her smartphone and call her dear husband. He better answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Natsume-kun."

"_Hn. What do you want? I'm busy." _

"Natsume-kun, would you mind coming home right now? I have something very important to tell you."

_"What is it? Can't you just spill it out over the phone?"_

"Nah uh, it is not a matter to be said over a call."

_"Hn. It better be important." _

The call was ended as the woman smirked. _'Oh, it is Natsume-kun.' _She look at herself in the mirror for one last time before walking out.

* * *

"What is it, Koizumi?" a red eyed man said as he walk into her room. After that incident, he move to another bedroom. As matter of fact, he was meaning to do it when they were married, but his parents lived with them to make sure he's doing what he is suppose to do.

"It's Hyuuga now Natsume-kun. Hyuuga Luna." Luna said as she smile at her husband. Natsume glare at her, telling her to spill the "important matter" out. Luna took something out from behind my back and show it to the said man. Natsume eyed the thing in her hand. His crimson eyes widen at the familiar tool. It was a freakin' pregnancy test! It's not just any pregnancy test! It displayed two red lines on its screen, which means only one thing.

"What the fuck? Are you kidding with me? No way! You're fuckin' pregnant?" Natsume withdrew in shock. _'No way..no.' _

"What are you talking about Natsume-kun? Of course I'm pregnant! We're going to be mommy and daddy now! Aren't you happy?" Luna beamed and reach for her husband's hand, but Natsume step back.

"No way I'm near happy! How the fuck this happened? This is not mine!" Natsume shout as his eyes flared up in flames. His fists are so tightly clenched.

"What? This child is yours, Natsume-kun! Don't you remember that night-"

"No way...no fuckin' way. You can't give birth to that!"

"What do you mean? This is our baby! I can't kill it!" Luna screamed. This news was too sudden for Natsume. _'No! She's lying! Mikan...Polka's still waiting for me! I can't have any child with her!' _With anger, Natsume stormed out of the room. Luna are dumbfounded. She knew Natsume wouldn't accept the sudden news, but she was sure he will be happy. The sound of her husband's car reached Luna's ears as her eyes darken. The woman threw the test across the room as she clenched her dress. Her icy blue eyes scream bloody murder. Her hands were shaking violently as she grab her phone and dial a number.

"Book me a flight for Kyoto immediately."

_'Mikan Sakura. You will disappear from this world!"_

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^w^**

**Please leave a review below! Thank you!**

**~Lunar x princess. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shattered Pieces**

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are one happy couple with 2 kids. But fate was cruel that it had to separate those two. Natsume Hyuuga, rich and the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp while Mikan Sakura is poor with a tragic background. He was forced to marry Luna Koizumi. She had to suffer her sister-in-law's torture and a sickness while having to raise her two children. Will fate pity them and let them be together or will it just be a tragic love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_Previously:_

_-"Ne, Natsuke-nii, what happened to Mama?" _

_-"Humph, waking up such early to make breakfast? Such a rare sight! I wouldn't dare to eat your food. You might've coughed some germs in." _

_-"Stop calling me a freeloader! Today, I'll find a job, pay off Persona, and leave with the children! I won't be working in the damn fields, again! If you can't stand being with me, then I'll leave!"_

_-"Onii-chan, I may be weak, but it doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I've decided that once I pay back the landowner, I would leave Kyoto. It has been 7 years and Natsume still haven't come. I understand that he's busy, but now I need to be strong for Natsuke and Nami. I don't want to be a weakling anymore."_

_-"Listen carefully Honey, your dear husband send out his own private investigators to track down that Sakura and her children." _

_-"..and I know one of the man in the team. I bribed him and he gave me all the information. Apparently, he found the location of Sakura and her child, but he didn't report it to his teammates yet."_

_-"What are you talking about Natsume-kun? Of course I'm pregnant! We're going to be mommy and daddy now! Aren't you happy?"_

_-"Book me a flight for Kyoto immediately."_

_-__'Mikan Sakura. You will disappear from this world!"_

* * *

Chapter 7

"What the heck are you doing? It's almost 8 and there's not even a single food on the table! Daiki will be late for school! Get your lay bum out and cook!" hollered an angry woman, banging on the wooden door. The brunette inside ignored her and continue to stuff clothes and other essentials into a suitcase and two large handbags. Her two children were wincing at the loud hollers as they pass the folded clothes to their mother.

"Mama, are we leaving?" asked the little raven haired girl. The brunette smiled at her and then ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Aren't you happy?" Nami beamed and chirp a "yes" before returning to help her mother.

"I'm glad."

Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud bang and a fuming green haired monster was in sight. "Are you deaf? I told you to make breakfast! Daiki is going to be late!"

Outside the room, a loud whine was heard. Mikan glared at her sister-in-law. They are both mothers, why can't she make the breakfast?

"Daiki may be my nephew, but you need to perform your responsibilities as a mother! You can't always rely on me for all the work!" Fire was blazing in Sumire's eyes as she clenched her fists. She then noticed the suitcase and bags. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am." Mikan proudly stated. She's finally leaving this hell.

"Ha! You can't leave! You didn't even pay all your debts, yet!" Sumire stuck her nose high in the air with her arms crossed. That's true, Mikan haven't pay off her debts with Persona yet. Sumire had also demanded monthly payment from her and she still didn't give her a single yen. Mikan thought, worriedly. Maybe she should pay off the money first before leaving the house.

A loud honking interrupted the brunette's thought.

"Mommy! There's a rich looking car outside our house! The lady is so pretty!" Daiki shout as he ran into the room. '_It's Anna-chan and Kitsu-kun!' _The brunette thought and ran outside to greet them. Sumire and the children followed, too.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sakura. I'm Akeshi, Akeshi Anna. This is my husband, Akeshi Kitsuneme. We're here for Ms. Sakura and her children." Anna said, extending her right hand out to hand Sumire's hand. Kitsuneme smiled and nodded at Sumire.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Akeshi. But my sister-in-law can't leave. She still have debts to deal with." Sumire said sweetly, still dazed by the wealthy couple and the handsome man. Kitsuneme holds out a black case and opens it, revealing 100,000 yens. Sumire's eyes widen. Never in her life had she see this much money. Mikan's eyes widen, too.

"I'm sure these could cover her debts. I hope you won't disturb her anymore and learn to treat a person properly." Kitsuneme glared and hand the money over. Sumire quickly grab the case and smile at the couple, completely ignored the message Kitsuneme had told her.

"Of course! Mikan-honey, I'm going to miss you so much. Please visit often with Natsuke-kun and Nami-chan." Sumire said with teary eyes. Mikan, Anna, and Kitsuneme sweat dropped. Natsuke runs inside and came back with the luggages. Nami bowed respectfully at the two adults as she introduces herself and her brother.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Akeshi, I am Sakura Nami. This is my brother, Sakura Natsuke. Say hi, Onii-chan!"

"Hi."

Anna smiled at the two children before bending down and trap Nami in a tight hug. "You're so cute! You can call me Aunty Anna."

"Don't be so formal, you can call me Uncle." Kitsuneme smiled as he ruffled the brunet's hair and chuckled when Natsuke scowled. Mikan took the luggages from her son and then bid farewell to her sister-in-law and her nephew. Walking toward the car, she couldn't help but think she should've wait until her brother come home and then leave.

"Anna-chan, I shouldn't have let you pay back my debts. I'll pay back the money as soon as I could." Mikan said. Anna smile and shook her head.

"You'll pay me back by working as my secretary."

"What do you do, by the way?"

"Anna owns a fashion company called 'Heavenly Styles'." Kitsuneme answered for Anna. He opened the rear door for Mikan and the children.

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed. She's so excited and she can't wait to arrive in Tokyo.

_'Tokyo...maybe I could find Natsume.' _The brunette thought as she observes the scenery from the rear window. Just then, a limousine whizzed pass them and the brunette could only catch a glimpse of strawberry-blonde hair.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

A raven haired man rolled over to his right and groaned as he lean out toward the ringing phone. Without looking at the number, Natsume answered the phone and lay down in a more comfortable position.

"Hello?" He groaned. There's something he loves besides Mikan, and that is sleep. And someone had just disturbed his sleep.

"Natsume?"

"Ruka? What do you want?" Natsume said, irritatedly, as he close his eyes. Ruka could sense the sour mood from his voice.

"Err-can you..."

"What?"

"Hyuuga, get your lazy ass over here." Natsume opened his crimson eyes and glared at no one.

"Imai?"

"If you want to hear about your beloved Sakura, then you better arrive in 10 minutes. Starting now." At the mention of Mikan's name, Natsume shot out of bed.

"Wait, what? You found her?"

_Beep...beep...beep_

Hotaru had already hung up. Natsume muttered curses as he quickly dresses himself and get ready before dashing out of his mansion, ignoring the maids' complaint about breakfast. Breakfast can wait, but not the precious news of his Polka. Natsume hopped into his BMW and speed to the Ice Queen's house. When he reached there, the guards immediately recognized the raven haired man and open the gates for him.

"Imai! What information do you have?" Natsume bangs open the front door and saw the emotionless woman sitting on her couch, drinking tea. Ruka stood up.

"Natsume." Ruka greeted as Natsume walks over and sat down. A maid sets down a plate of cups with hot tea on the coffee table before excusing herself. Natsume, who dislike tea, demanded for a cup of dark coffee. Hotaru sets her teacup down and begins talking business.

"500,000 yens for the info." Hotaru stated.

"1,000 yens." Natsume argued.

"499,999 yens." Hotaru offered monotonously.

"10,000 yens."

"450, 000 yens. It's Sakura or Koizumi."

"Fine, 450, 000." Natsume rolled his eyes and reaches for his wallet. He found none and mentally slapped his face. _'How can I forget that I can dig nothing out of Imai without money?'_

"I'll transfer it to your bank account as soon as I get home." Natsume said, rubbing his temples. Ruka sat next to his girlfriend, who reached behind her back and took out a yellow envelope. Hotaru gives the package to the raven haired man. Hastily, Natsume opens the envelope and took out the papers, which includes Sakura Mikan's birth date, birth place, school, and other personal informations.

Sakura Yukihira Mikan

Birthplace: Kyoto.

Birth date: January, 01, XXXX

Parents: Yukihira Izumi (deceased father) and Yukihira Asumi Yuka (deceased mother)

Sibling(s): Sakura Yukihira Saito (Older Brother)

Sakura Shouda Sumire (Sister-in-law

Sakura Daiki (Nephew)

Natsume's eyes widen as he notices his Polka's birth place.

FLASHBACK

_"Natsume-kun, I''m going to Kyoto for a while." The strawberry-blond haired woman said as the butlers carried her luggages. Natsume, who had just came home from work, barely glance at the pregnant woman and started his way up to his room. _

_"Jeez, Natsume-kun, you could have kiss me good-bye. Or better yet, drive me to the airport," Luna pouted, rubbing her stomach, "You daddy is a meanie, isn't he?" Natsume rolled his eyes and ignored her. He just wanted a warm bath and hop off to sleep. _

_"Luna-sama, your flight is in 35 minutes." A butler with glasses reminded the strawberry-blond haired woman. _

_"Goodbye, my dear Natsume-kun! I'll be back in no times! I'll miss you!" _

FLASHBACK ENDED

Natsume slammed his palms on the coffee desk, startling the couple from their tea. His crimson eyes darken as he remembered that Luna went to Kyoto. '_Kyoto...Mikan's birthplace...maybe that's the reason Koizumi went to Kyoto.'_

Clicking his tongue, he quickly fishes out his phone and dials his secretary.

"Koko, book me a flight to Kyoto in an hour. Wait, no, prepare the helicopter. I want to be in Kyoto in less than 2 hours!" Natsume said, ending his call. Ruka stood up and hold the rushing lad back.

"What's happening, Natsume?"

"That bitch told me that she's going to Kyoto yesterday! It's such a coincident that Mikan's there and she suddenly going there." Natsume said. Hotaru placed down her cup and stood up as the maid hands Natsume his jacket.

"Hyuuga, Sakura Mikan's information was blocked seven years ago by someone with the username, "Whirlwind". It took me a while to obtain the information." Hotaru said, seriously. Natsume's brows knitted together.

"Whirlwind? Who is that person?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still working on it. However, it's going to be hard, for that person might've deleted his or her account as the username now is an error. If I were you, I would gather all the investigators in your team and investigate them." The Ice Queen replied.

"You're implying that this "Whirlwind" could be a person from Yuu's detective team?"

"I'm just saying. Good luck." The Ice Queen grabbed Ruka and walks pass the thinking raven haired man. Natsume quickly takes out his phone.

"Hello? Koko, is the helicopter ready?"

* * *

"Wow!" The two children gasp at the sight of the busy streets of Tokyo. Especially the younger one, who spins around with arms wide open as she smiles at the city. Workers and business people rush to get to work. Students walk to their destinations with laughters. Toddlers holding their parents' hands while shouting and singing. Different stores, plants, and parks decorated the city, reflecting its warmness and beauty.

"Mama! Mama! Are we really going to live here? It's so amazing!" Nami squealed as her eyes sparkled. Natsuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets and muttered, "Idiot."

"Hey! I heard that, Onii-chan! But because I'm happy, I'll forgive you!" Nami chirped. Natsuke rolled his eyes. Mikan smiles at her laughing daughter. Something in the center caught Nami's attention as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Look, look, Onii-chan! It's a pool!" Nami exclaimed before running toward the large fountain.

"Nami, wait! That's not a-"

SPLASH!

"...pool." Natsuke finished his sentence, smacking his head at his sister's idiocy. Nami sat in middle of the fountain, drenched, and stare back at the people with wide eyes. Many people laughed at Nami, who's on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I thought it was a pool..." Nami muttered. Then, a small hand came into her view as Nami glances up at the owner. It is a little kid, around Nami's age, with emerald eyes and silver hair. She then looks at the hand that was offered to her. Nami takes the hand and the little silver haired boy dragged her out of the fountain.

"Thanks." Nami whispered. The little boy only glanced at the raven haired girl before walking away.

"Hey! My name is Sakura Nami! What's your name?" Nami hollered at the boy. The boy ignored her and continued walking away.

"Hmph. Weird guy." Nami crossed her arms.

"Pfft." Natsuke snickered. Nami flashed her brother a glare. "Onii-chan...!"

The drenched Nami chased her laughing brother around the fountain as Mikan smiles at her children. A car passed by and stopped at a red light. The rear window rolled down as a raven haired woman with crimson eyes watches the two children. She signed.

"Why are you signing, dear?" The man next to her asked. The woman smiled at her husband before looking at the laughing children again. She points toward the two children as her husband also peeked out.

"I wish that I could have two bubbly grandchildren like them." The woman smiled before the car speed away.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, we had already prepared you a place to stay. My friend, Nonoko-chan, owned an apartment. We told her about your situation and she said she'll gladly accept you. Nonoko-chan is very kind. I'm sure you'll become great friends." Anna told the brunette as the car stopped in front of a deluxe apartment. Mikan and her children's eyes widen at the sight of their living place.

"Anna-chan, this place is too-"

"Anna-chan! Kitsuneme-kun! I've been waiting for you for a long time!" A woman with a bright lavender dress ran toward the group. Her long, navy blue hair was tied up into a ponytail. She reached Mikan and the others and quickly grabs Anna into a hug.

"Nonoko-chan, how are you?" Anna returned the hug. Nonoko smiled and broke away before hugging Kitsuneme. She then noticed the brunette and the children.

"You must be Sakura Mikan-chan! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Nonoko said, taking the brunette's hand and shaking it. The children sweat dropped at Nonoko's enthusiasm.

"Nonoko-chan, this is Sakura Mikan and her children, Sakura Nami and Sakura Natsuke. Mikan-chan, this is my friend, Tobita Ogasawara Nonoko." Anna introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tobita-san." Mikan greeted the owner of the apartment. The children introduced themselves as well.

"Just call me 'Nonoko-chan', Mikan-chan. So, how do you like this place?" Nonoko said as a butler came and grabbed Mikan's luggages. The children ran into the lobby as the adults follow behind.

"It's great, Nonoko-chan, but I don't think I could afford it."

"It's okay, you can live here at no cost. Anna-chan's friend is also my friend."

"But, I can't just stay here without paying!" Mikan said. Nonoko giggled and pat the brunette on the shoulder. "Then, how about you pay me 700 a month?" Mikan's chocolate orbs widen before thanking Nonoko.

"I'll definitely pay you at the regular price when I can!"

"Whatever, let's go see your place, Mikan-chan." Nonoko smiled, pushing them into an opening elevador. _'Wait, where have I heard the name, "Sakura Mikan" before? Oh well.' _The navy blue haired woman thought as the elevador closes.

* * *

A strawberry-blond haired woman walked toward a wooden house. She made a face at the poor place. Clearing her throat, she walks toward the door. With a wave of a hand, a guard came forward and knocked three times on the door. No one came to open the door.

_'That's weird. There's smoke coming out of the chimney. They must be at home.' _The woman thought as the guard knocked again. This time, the knocks were harder. A green haired woman with dirt covering her face and shirt opened the door.

"Who are you? Don't you know what time it is?" The woman shouted. Luna scrunched her nose in disgust. Sumire scanned Luna from head to toe. _'Another rich queen.' _

"Is Sakura Mikan here?" Luna asked, eyeing Sumire in disgust. This place is giving her an headache. She must leave here immediately. If it wasn't for that bitch, she wouldn't be here in the first place. Sumire eyed Luna again before crossing her arms.

"What's with all these rich people looking for that stupid brat." Sumire muttered, recalling Anna and her husband and a goofy, chestnut haired guy. Luna knitted her brows. "What did you said?"

"Oh, nothing. Sakura Mikan is not here." Sumire said, smiling at Luna.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Luna demanded as she began to fired up. Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Meaning she doesn't live here anymore. A rich couple took her away. By the way, who are you?" Sumire eyed the guards around the strawberry blond beauty.

"I'm Hyuuga Koizumi Luna, Hyuuga Natsume's wife. Who took her away? Where did they go?" Sumire's mouth formed an "o" shape as she nodded her head. "I don't know. I think the woman's name was Annie? Ann? I forgot."

Luna clicked her tongue before walking away. However, Sumire's words didn't escape her ears.

"I knew Hyuuga-sama forgot all about that stupid brat."

Luna went into the limousine. Breathing out the anger, she faced the driver. "Back to Tokyo."

_'Sakura Mikan, how dare you escape." _Luna thought angrily as the limousine speed back to Tokyo. However, the car stopped and the driver begins to stutter.

"L-luna-sama.." Luna flashed the driver a glare before looking at who had interrupted her ride. A man with raven hair and crimson eyes. His eyes had a menace glare as his aura portrayed anger. Her icy blue eyes widen.

"N-natsume-kun!"

* * *

Natsume dragged the protesting woman into his mansion and ignored the welcome's of the maids and butlers.

"Natsume-kun, you're hurting me!" Luna whined. With gritted teeth, Natsume continued to drag the pregnant lady up into her room and shoves her in. He slammed the door behind him. Luna rubbed her sore wrist. Her husband had suddenly appeared in Kyoto and then dragged her into his helicopter.

"Mou, Natsume-kun. Can't you be any gentler?" Luna pouted before touching Natsume's chest. Natsume slaps her hand away before glaring down at her.

"What were you doing in Kyoto?" Natsume demanded in a cold tone. Luna flinched due to the coldness.

"I was visiting my friend." Luna said, swirling her hair. Natsume grabbed her chin, making his wife look straight into his eyes. Luna's eyes widen as she is frightened by her husband's action.

"I'm asking you one more time, what were you doing in Kyoto?" Natsume spatted. Luna break free and glares at her husband.

"I went to Kyoto to find Sakura Mikan!" Natsume's eyes widen. He surely didn't expect her to say the truth. Luna lets out a laugh. "I just don't understand why you keep thinking about her?"

Natsume glared at the crazy woman. "How do you know about Mikan's location?" Luna eyed her husband. She then smirk and starts laughing again. _'What a crazy woman.' _The raven haired business man thought as he rolled his eyes. He then grabbed Luna's shoulders.

"I said how did you obtain Mikan's information? Koizumi, don't test my patience!" Natsume shouted. Luna swaps away his hands.

"How did I know isn't important. Do you want to know something, Natsume-kun? Mikan Sakura left! She's not in Kyoto anymore! She's been taken by someone!" Luna shouted back. She then rubbed her stomach. "Why can't you just give up? Natsume-kun, we're about to have a baby. Think about me, think about our baby!"

Natsume glared at her. "No one can replace Mikan and our children's place. Besides, I already knew that Mikan is not in Kyoto anymore. Kokoro went there and asked already. Mikan and the children were taken away by someone. And I am determined to find her locations. No one can stop me. Seven years, I wasted seven years of my life with you!"

Luna stumbled back as she hold onto her makeup desk for support. Tears start forming in her eyes. Natsume signed and messaged his temples.

"Wasted seven years on me, huh? Natsume Hyuuga! Have you ever considered my feelings? She's in your heart, then what about me? I'm your wife! Her children can be important, then what about mines? Natsume, I'm been married to you for seven years and you're telling me these craps?" Luna clenched her fists, tightly.

"Koizumi, I have had enough of your acts. Here, sign this and we're done!" Natsume threw a yellow envelope at the sobbing woman. Luna glanced at her husband before looking at the envelope.

"What's this?" Natsume glared at her before walking out the door. Luna opened the envelope and takes out the documents. She immediately drops it and covered her mouth as her eyes widen.

Divorce papers.

Luna gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _'Hyuuga Natsume, I won't let you find Sakura Mikan! You're mine!'_ Luna grabbed the papers, rushes out the doors, and down the stairs, ignoring the maids, who were telling her to be careful. She saw her husband downstairs with some other people. Luna smirked.

"Natsume-kun! How could you! You can't just leave me and our baby! I won't sign this!" Luna cried as she runs down the stairs, throwing the documents onto the floor.

Kaoru Hyuuga rushes toward her crying daughter-in-law. "What did you said? Baby? Luna-chan, you're pregnant?"

Luna nodded as Natsume closed his eyes and signed. This is giving him a headache.

"Oh my god! Congratulations, Luna-chan! I'm finally going to be a grandmother!" Mrs. Hyuuga squealed. _'I hope the baby is as cheerful as those children that I saw last time.'_

Mr. Hyuuga bend down and picked up the scattered papers. "What's this?"

The two older Hyuugas look at the documents. Mrs. Hyuuga gasped as anger build up in Mr. Hyuuga. He faced his son and slaps him across the face. Pointing a finger at Natsume, who have his hand on his sore cheek, Mr. Hyuuga exploded.

"You ungrateful brat! How can you even bring out these papers! Luna is a wonderful wife! Why would you want to divorce her? Adding to the fact that she's pregnant, now! Just what's going in that stupid brain of yours!" Mr. Hyuuga shouted.

"Dad! You don't understand what I want! This was a forced marriage in the first place! I don't want any of this!" Natsume shouted. _'All I want is Mikan.'_

"I don't care what you want! You are not allow to have a divorce! I want you to take care of your pregnant wife!" Mr. Hyuuga took the papers, ripped them into pieces, and threw them into the air as they flutter down like snowflakes.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Hello~ It's been such a long time! I'm sorry for updating so slow. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I can. **

**Just bear with me, okie? ^.^**

**Thank you all of those who had reviewed, followed, and liked this story. I really appreciated it. ****These supports really keep me motivated! ****Again, please bear with me with my grammatical errors as I am not perfect with them. **

**Please leave your opinions in the review box below and I'll see you next time!**

**~Lunar x princess**


End file.
